The Future is a Strange Place
by Mz. Random Awesomeness
Summary: Max and the Flock find a stange girl named Mickey from the Future. The most important question is....who is she? FAX of course! Yay FAX!
1. Chillin

**The Future is a Strange Place**

**(Warning! Many of you might think this story is VERY cliché. It most likely is. But I enjoy writing my own version of it! Yay cliches!)**

**Me: Fang. Please do the honors....**

**Fang: -Sigh- Mz. Random Awesomeness does not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except those not seen in the actual books. **

**Me: Right! I'm not telling you the character names for two reasons!**

**I have not thought of all of them yet.**

**It would spoil the suspense!!!!**

**Fang: -raises hand-**

**Me: yes, Fang?**

**Fang: Are you gonna fill this story with random outbursts like you did in Viva La Vida Loca?**

**Me:.....maybe......**

**Fang: just asking.**

**Me: Moving on! I have a few people to thank for being just....AWESOME.**

**Dt2009 With Dark Blue Wings**

**Zebragirl2014**

**rose the packs fang**

**gypsyprincess94**

**bellafan123**

**Freespirit329**

**Midge 1012**

**And that's about it....I think.....Anyways on with the story before I add a random outburst and annoy Fang. Which would be fun. But I'm not gonna do it.**

**Fang: Thank you.**

**Me: You are welcome.**

**Max POV**

The Flock, (Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel...) were in a forest near the mid-west, around the Ohio, Michigan area **[I live in Ohio!!!! Yay!!!!]** in front of a fire. I was lounging next to Fang, my head on his shoulder. I know, I know. Gasp! You go with Fang now, Max?! Why yes. Yes I do. And I love it! In case you guys didn't read the last book, which was named after yours truly, we kissed multiple times, went on a date and everything. So here's some advice.

Go read the book.

Anyways, Nudge and Angel were playing hand games. Gazzy and Iggy were whispering about something I'm sure would come back to bite me in the butt. Total was....being Total.

"Max," Fang said. I turned to him, and suddenly his lips were on mine. Cue speeding heartbeat.

His hand stroked my cheek softly, leaving a tingly/ burning sensation. I ran my fingers through his hair, his soft, good smelling hair--

That sentence was weird. This is what Fang does to me. Makes me think things that shouldn't be thought and me thinking those things, makes Angel laugh and/or giggle at what I thought that I shouldn't be thinking in the first place. So basically thinking while making out with Fang is a bad idea. But you guys know my head is a very dangerous place. Including the Voice aka Jeb in my head.

Back to kissing Fang.

His hands were at my waist now, bringing me onto his lap. He started rubbing soothing circles between my wings, making me sigh in content against his lips. We pulled back for air.

"Get a room! Or at least go in a secluded part of the forest!" Iggy said. I blushed hard and Fang said,

"If you don't like it, don't listen."

"I can't help it, Romeo. You know you guys better slow down before we have little chibi Maxes and chibi Fangs running around."

"Uh, Iggy? What is a chibi?" I asked.

"Ugh. You are so incompetent..." he mumbled. "Chibi means child in Japanese, Max."

"Oh. And how do you know this....?"

"My sources....."

I don't even want to know.

**Maximum.**

_Oh Great! It's my bestie Voice! What's up, pal?_

**You're going to have a slight surprise, soon.**

_Do tell._

…**...**

_You know what? I didn't even expect you to answer. Just go away....jerk!_

**Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you!**

I felt his presence leave my head.. Yes! I took a look at my flock, seeing them all with tired expressions on their faces. I figured we could go to a hotel. Yeah, everybody wanted to give us all of these safe homes and Mom wanted us to stay with her, but my instincts said to hang out, be homeless for the time being, then after I feel safe and that nothing is after us, go chill somewhere. Like with Mom! That ought to be fun.

"Hey guys," I called. They all looked at me. Iggy looked in my general direction.

"Wanna go to a hotel?"

"Ooh ooh ooh!!!!! Yes!!! I would so love that Max! That would be amazing!!! And we could go swimming and just relax and watch TV and sleep in comfortable beds under blankets. Can we go to a fancy one? Like the Hilton? Maybe Paris Hilton will be there! I love her! She's so cool and has tons of money and wears pink all the time, and her catch phrase is, 'That's hawt,' OMG!!! Let's go there!!!"

"Nudge. We can't afford the Hilton and I doubt she'll be there. But let's find one near this area and stay there a couple nights. At the end of this week we're going to Mom's!"

I heard different types of approvals go around our little campfire. We put out the fire, packed our bags, and spread our wings, flying over the city of Cleveland, Ohio, in search of a hotel.

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!)

So we found a hotel. Quite a comfy looking one if you ask me. Well, until the creepy cashier hit on me. That was weird. And Fang didn't like it too much either. Here's how it went.

_Flashback!!!! Cue cloudy borders....._

_We walked up to the counter, and unfortunately, there a was guy, about my age there. He had brunette/ reddish hair, hazel eyes. He was trying way too hard to be cool. He was leaning on the counter with one hand, trying to look at me seductively._

"_Hi," I said._

"_Sup?"_

"_Can we get three rooms, all conjoined please?"_

"_Sure cutie. How many beds in each?"_

_I looked at Fang, he grinned. Meaning, one for us, two for the others._

"_Um, two beds. But one in one room."_

"_Kay. That'll be 56.87. And uh, he your boyfriend?" he asked me, gesturing to Fang._

"_That's none of your business," _

"_Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you out?"_

"_Yes. Yes I would mind. Can we please just have the keys?" This guy is annoying me, I thought._

_He handed me all the room keys and brushed my hand a little longer than he needed to. Fang was glaring at the kid. Trust me, if looks could kill, he'd be way past dead. I thanked him and we went up to the stairs, avoiding the super claustrophobic elevators._

_End Flashback!!!! Take away cloudy borders....._

Which brings us to where we are now. Walking up the stairs. I gave Nudge her and Angel's key and Gazzy him and Iggy's key. Me and Fang found the room with one bed. I said I was gonna take a shower. He nodded and said,

"Don't use all the hot water in the building," Smirking.

I glared at him, then took my bag into the bathroom with me. When I came out, Fang was already asleep on his stomach, taking up the _entire_ bed! Way to go, Fang.

I crawled up on top of his back and just laid there. Since he decided to take the entire bed, what better place to sleep than on him?

"Max, what the _heck _are you doing?"

"Sleeping. Shhhh...."

He chuckled. "Max, I'll move over. Get off me!"

"No, I'm comfortable. Go back to sleep."

"Max,"

I faked a loud snore, just to annoy him. Hehe!

"Max, I know you're faking."

I just fake-snored louder.

"Max! Get off me!"

"Huh? What?" I slurred waking from my fake sleep. He laughed.

"Dude, get off me! You're too heavy...."

"Oh come on. You know you like this...." He paused.

"....Max get off before I roll over and you land on the floor."

"What, you don't like me being on your back?"

"No. You're hurting my wings."

"What if I massage them for you?"

Another pause....

"Maybe...." He finally said.

I sat up and straddled his back again, but sort of closer to his legs because his wings were so darn big!

I slowly rubbed my hands over his wings, feeling him loosen them up a bit. I did special work on where his wings met, a soft spot for all of us. The second my hands went there he groaned,

"Max, you should be a masseuse,"

I laughed. "For who? All of the Bird Children and Adults all over the world?"

"Yes. More specifically, me."

I laughed again. "Just enjoy it,"

And I guess he was because he moaned. I chuckled. After about 10 minutes, I noticed he wasn't even awake anymore. So I laid on top of his back again, and soon fell asleep myself.

MORNING

"Should we wake them?" I heard someone whisper.

"No, definitely not. Let them sleep. They look so cute together! I'll send you a mental image, Iggy,"

A few seconds later, I heard,

"Well that isn't exactly how you're supposed to 'do it', but I guess that works too."

I turned my head and saw the whole rest of the Flock in here, looking at us. Gazzy with a disgusted face, Angel and Nudge with 'How Sweet!' and 'Aw!' faces, Iggy....very simple. A smirk.

"What are you talkin' 'bout, Iggy?" I slurred. Then I realized, that the bed was a little hard and feathery. Aka Fang's back. Nice, Maximum...

I blushed and sat up quickly, rolling onto the 'Real' bed. This made Fang wake up.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, sleepily.

"We just saw you and Max all snuggled up together." Nudge said.

Fang looked at me, who was sitting on the bed Indian style, hands in my lap like a good girl, and smirked.

He sat up too and quickly kissed my cheek. I blushed again, Angel and Nudge giggled.

"Alright alright, who wants breakfast?" I said, taking on the leader position, yet again.

"ME! OMG I'm so hungry. Really really hungry. They say when you go to sleep on an empty stomach it's bad and gives nightmares. Well, I went to sleep with a empty stomach and I had a nightmare! And it won't get out of my head! So I figure if I eat something that'll make it go away. Makes sense right?"

We all just stared at her.

"So, back to breakfast, let's give Iggy a break and go eat downstairs in the little cafe thingy thing. Then after an hour we can go swimming, then whatever."

They nodded and we headed downstairs to eat.

**More goes on in the next chapter! Trust me! REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE??? PLEASE??? I'LL GIVE YOU CANDY!!!!! Well....I don't know how you'll get it but....Okay virtual candy. How's that?**

**Fang: Way to go, Cara. Give em candy they can't even eat.**

**Me: Hey! You can't be giving out my government name like that! I have people looking for me! Well....more like cops and SWAT looking for me...but you weren't supposed to do that! You know my name's a secret!!! You've ruined my life!!!! -cries hysterically and runs around in circles-**

**Fang: -Stops Cara from running in circles by putting out arm, hitting her head making her fall to the ground- **

**Me: Ow!**

**Fang: Pull yourself together!**

**Me: -sniffles- Fine.**

**Fang: I'm sorry I gave out your government name.**

**Me: It's ok Fangy. -Huggles-**

**Fang: -Huggles-**


	2. Doors

**This chapter is dedicated to TIDUSCANFLY for being my first reviewer on this story!!!!! Yay!!!!**

**Fang is taking a nap so....I have nothing to talk about. Here's the next part of the story...**

**Max POV**

THE NEXT DAY

The Voice woke me up bright and early telling me to go to Mom's house today, instead of when I felt it was safe. So much for my instincts.

**Just go, Maximum. Trust me.**

_Don't I always trust you, Voice? Whatever. But get out of my head!_

**Fine! I'm leaving! I thought we were supposed to be friends, Max :(**

_Yeah, well the only friend who constantly stays in my head like you, is Angel. And she's six. Oh forgive me, seven._

**You don't know how old I am....**

_No I don't but I don't need to know that to know you're annoying!!!_

**Fine. I'm gone. Call me if you need me.**

_Like you'll answer._

**You never know....**

I felt him leave my head. Great. We're in freaking, OHIO. Do you know how long it takes to get from Ohio, to Arizona? No? Well it takes a heck of a long time! It's on the other side of the country!!!! Ugh!

I called the Flock in for meeting in me and Fang's room.

"Guys, Voice says go to Mom's. Now."

"Aw man! We can't stay another night?" Gazzy whined.

"No, we can't buddy. We should get there by the end of the week. Breaks and rest stops included."

"Fine, fine."

"Yay! We get to see Ella!" Nudge cheered.

"Yeah...Ella...." Iggy said excitedly.

"So let's get our stuff and head out to the open sky," I said clapping my hands. Everyone went back into their separate rooms to get ready. I went to the bathroom to put on some comfy clothes. A white beater and ripped jeans, sneakers. The usual. I came out and Fang was just about to put his shirt on. Why, oh why do things like this happen to me?!

I froze. God, he's so chiseled, ripped...All of those old scars, they just make him look even more....

"Whatcha looking at, Max?" he said, smirking.

"Hm...I'm still trying to figure it out," I retorted.

He chuckled and walked over to me...ahem, shirtless, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I got a little dizzy. He smells so good!

He kissed the corner of my mouth, teasing me. I touched his cheek and pushed his mouth over closer to mine. He let it hover there, breathing in and out slowly, looking me straight in the eyes. I brushed my lips back and forth slowly over his until he finally kissed me right on the mouth. I smiled, and he did too. I felt his tongue on my mouth and I was about to part mine until Nudge and Angel came busting through the door to our right talking.

"We're ready to guys! Oh I see this isn't a good time..." Nudge said quickly. I pecked Fang once more, then turned to her.

"No, it's okay. Are the boys ready?"

"Yes, we are," Iggy said coming through the door to our left.

"Okie dokie then, let's rock and roll," I said. Everybody stared at me for some reason.

"What?" I asked.

"Okie dokie? The Great Maximum Ride is saying okie dokie?" Gazzy said.

"Oh whatever. I just felt it was appropriate for the moment. Let's go!"

We checked out and walked way way in the back of the parking lot near the trees. Yeah, this hotel has a mini forest. I opened my wings, took a running start and jumped into the air. I could hear footsteps following me, then wings beating. I did a quick 360 when I was high enough to make sure everyone was with us. We all coasted off to the East, to Arizona.

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!!!!)

About 3 hours later we were over Iowa and guess who was hungry? Nudge!

"Max I'm hungry!"

"Of course you are..."

There ya go. So we're looking down from the blue sky for a Mc Donald's or Burger King or something. We found one so we landed behind the parking lot and gracefully walked in and up to the register.

"Hi, welcome to Mc Donald's how may I help you?" Said an older lady who shouldn't really be working at Mc Donald's but I'm not gonna judge. I mean, she was on oxygen!

"Can I have, 2 Big Mac's, 3 fries, 5 cookies and 2 large pops?" Fang ordered.

The lady smiled seductively and winked. Hahahaha!!!! Too funny!!!!!

He grimaced. Sure you can, cutie," she answered.

"And I can I have 3 Fillet-o-Fish sandwiches, 3 fries, and 2 pops?"

"You sure are ordering a lot," she said.

"Yeah well," me and Fang paid, then waited off to the side for our food. I gave Iggy the Max Ride card and told him to pass it on after he orders.

When our food was ready, (it took up like, 4 trays,) me and Fang went to find a table big enough for the Flock to sit together. He sat extremely close to me in the booth we found. I mean it was just the two of us sitting down and he was smushing me! I tried to push him over. Key word, tried.

"Move, Fang! You're smushing me!"

"And your point is....?"

"I'm claustrophobic! Move!" I said trying to push him again.

"Max, chill out. Jeez. Eat your food."

"No, I can't because you're too close!"

"Tough."

I pouted. Then an evil grin spread across my face. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing,"

Then I suddenly gripped the side of butt and shoved him over with all my Maximum Ride strength. He fell all the way over in his seat! Victory!

"That was unnecessary," Fang said when sat back up. He scooted over some, away from me.

"Hey, Fang, what happened to you? We saw you suddenly fall over in your seat."

"I pushed him." I told Gazzy and Iggy as they sat down.

"Nice, Max," Iggy smirked.

Fang glared at him, but alas, it was lost.

Nudge and Angel sat down, finally, and began eating. After a long rambling from Nudge, we used the bathroom, then headed out to the open sky again.

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!)

THE NEXT DAY

"Max I'm tired!"

Oh, great, Nudge, I thought. Right we're over Colorado. Not bad for two days. We did take a break last night when we were in Nebraska, but we can only go for so long still. I told them we could take another quick break, and we'd take one more before we get to Mom's. We landed in another forest. It was slightly dark, but not too dark, around dusk. The sky was a pinkish orangeish color. There were few clouds, and the moon was visible, full, even though it wasn't dark. It was beautiful....

Until a big, dark, door popped out of no where and a small girl stepped through falling towards the ground. Her wings snapped out but she couldn't get control of them.

WAIT, WINGS?!


	3. Mickey the Mystery Girl

**Fang won't wake up! I even begged him to wake up and help me with the story but he won't!!!!!!**

**Fang: Jeez, I'm up, I'm up.**

**Me: Yay! -Huggles-**

**Fang: -No huggles- I'm still tired.**

**Me: That's no excuse to not give me huggles!**

**Fang: Yeah it is...**

**Me: No it's not!**

**Fang: Yes it is...**

**Me: No it's not!**

**Fang: I don't feel like arguing. **

**Me: -Sigh- Fine. Jerk.**

**On with the story!!!!!!!!!**

**Max POV**

"Fang!" I called. He looked over at me, then where I was pointing. He saw the girl falling out of the sky and door. He looked confused but got up and we all ran over to where the girl was falling. Eventually she shifted herself so her back was towards the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Fang was looking up trying to find the perfect angle to catch her at, then....BAM. She landed right in his arms. His breath went out in an "Oof!" He caught her bridal style. She had long, long, dirty blond hair. She had on a white purple t-shirt and jeans with purple Converses. Her face was scrunched up like she was preparing for impact. After a few seconds, and she noticed she wasn't falling she opened her eyes and looked up at Fang, then screamed bloody murder, and fell out of his arms.

????

She stood up, panting, brushing herself off. Then she looked up and glared at Fang.

"JEEZ, KYE!!!! Don't freaking scare me like that!!!!" She yelled and pushed him. Everybody's expression was confused. She did a 360 then looked back at Fang.

"Kye, where are we?" she asked him.

"Um, who's Kye?" Fang asked. She laughed and playfully punched Fang's arm.

"That's a good one, Kye! Now quit playing. Where are we?"

Fang rose an eyebrow at her. Her face fell.

"Oh crap, you're not Kye are you?" He shook his head. I came up from behind him and asked her,

"Who _are _you?"

She stared at me for a few seconds that felt like minutes, then she screamed again.

"Whoa, let's stop the screaming, shall we?!" Iggy exclaimed.

Then she looked at Iggy and screamed. Then she pointed to all of us and screamed. Why the heck is she screaming so much?!?!

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. I know, weird to shake a stranger. But when that stranger is screaming like you're a rapist or a terrorist, then there's a reason to shake them.

"_Who are you?!_" I yelled at her.

She just beamed at me.

"How rude of me," she said, touching her chest. "I'm Mickey," She reached out her hand and shook mine then shook everyone in the Flock's saying, "Nice to meet you! How ya doing?"

It was very awkward.

"Okay, now that you've introduced yourself and we've had a meet and greet, wanna tell us why you're falling out of the sky?!" I said.

"Oh, right! And thanks for that, Fang," she said smiling at him.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" he asked her. She nervously shifted her eyes back and forth.

".....because I'm a strange pigment of your imagination," she said wiggling her fingers in front of her.

"Yeah, like we're gonna believe that," Iggy said.

She sighed. "Fine. I'm from the future. That's all I can tell you!"

Then she closed her eyes and concentrated really hard on something. Eventually she disappeared. We almost started to head back to the camp, thinking we got rid of her but she became visible again when she sighed.

"Great. Now it's not working. I'm dead. I'm so dead. Dead, dead, dead, Kye's gonna kill me!!" she yelled up to the sky.

"Who's Kye?" I asked.

"Oh....no one. Um, can I hang with you guys until I figure out how to get back home?"

"Where's home?"

"Oh, about.....20 years into the future. The power's not working, so I can't get back! Ugh! I'm so dead...."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you—I mean my parents and my big brother are SO gonna have my butt for getting stuck here. "

"How old is your brother?"

"He's 16. I'm 11."

"Oh."

"OMG we're the same age!!! We're gonna have so much fun, random girl!!!! Can you tell us stuff about the future?! That would be so awesome--!"

Mickey held out a hand in front of Nudge, making her stop.

"My name's Mickey. Well, my real name is MaKayla, but everybody calls me Mickey. And I can't tell you anything about the future or it'll screw up everything. The only person who knows anything about me, is Angel, because you know, she can read minds...."

Angel smiled at me for some reason. I smiled back, but this whole situation is creeping me out.

"Anyways, we need to get out of here before my brother shows up and KILLS me."

"Where are we to go?" I asked. I don't really like her making the decisions. And I don't like how she's kinda clingy to Fang. No, it's not jealousy....not most of it.

"To Gr—I mean Dr. Martinez's house, right? That's where you were going?"

"Why do you keep stopping your sentences?"

"Because! Now were you going there or not?"

I nodded, grimacing. She's making the decisions and I don't like it!

"Okay, but when you get there, tell her, I'm another experiment you found and kept with you. The less people who know about me, the better."

"Fine," I started walking back towards camp and she took my hand. I looked down confused. She just smiled at me. For some reason I didn't let her hand go, though.

We went back to camp and spread out in our different positions for bedtime. Fang was on first watch, so I sat between his legs and laid back. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. Before I went to sleep, I saw Mickey staring at us, beaming. What is this kid up to?

Fang POV

Okay this kid is really starting to scare me. A lot. I have no clue what she's up to or what she's even doing here. Things usually get a little strange when you catch a random 11 year old girl falling out of the sky who knows you and your friends' names. Yeah. You see where I'm coming from.

I heard someone get up. Turns out to be Mickey the Mystery Girl. She walked over and sat next to me, smiling. She gently smoothed Max's hair as she slept. I kinda pushed her hand away, feeling that that was an inappropriate movement to make on someone you just met!

"Sorry," she whispered. "Instinct,"

Huh?

"What do you mean, 'Instinct'?"

"Nothing," she turned away, looking up at the sky. I looked up with her and thought about how beautiful it is tonight.

"Kye would love the sky tonight," she mumbled. I looked at her again. Do I change my name to Kye in the future or something?

"Who's Kye?" I asked softly. She smiled again.

"Kye's my brother."

"Why did you think I was him earlier?"

She sighed. "I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret. And somehow I have to help you develop your power of time travel."

"I got a new power?!" I whisper-yelled.

She nodded. You have to develop it before I tell you though."

"How am I supposed to develop the power to time travel on my own?"

"Hm....Think really really hard about being in the past. We can't go to the future. Then I'd be in even MORE trouble. Put M-Max down, and take my hand so I can help you if it doesn't work."

I slid myself from behind Max, and took Mickey's hand as she ordered. Then I closed my eyes and focused on a certain point in the past, when we were at the E-Shaped house. I felt a gush of wind. When it went away, I opened my eyes and saw me, Max and Iggy as kids, sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Is that Mo-Max when she was a kid?" Mickey asked me. I didn't miss that stutter either.

"Yeah, and me. And Iggy."

"We have to be quiet so they won't notice us and nothing will change." she whispered. I nodded.

I watched for a few minutes, just admiring the good times, when we had nothing to worry about. Then I told Mickey I was ready to go. She nodded and said to focus on going directly back to where we were, to that exact point in time. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I know. That's how I found you. I focused on the wrong time. But you can do it." she reassured me smiling. I nodded and focused as hard as I could on where we were a few minutes ago. I felt a gush of air, then when it stopped, I opened my eyes and saw that we were back in the same place we were before.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"So back to who Kye is...?"

"Oh, right. Well, I thought you were Kye because....well, Kye is your son. And I'm your daughter."

PAUSE.

WHAT THE (insert swear word of your choice here!) IS GOING ON?!

"Y-Your m-my kid?! And so is Kye?! What the--"

"Language," she told me,putting the tip of her finger on my nose.

"You're my kid?!"

She nodded smiling. "Hi Dad!"

"Uh...." I think I'm gonna faint...or throw up....whatever comes first......

"Whoa, dude, you look green. Here," she pulled out a black water bottle from her backpack and handed it to me. I almost drank the whole thing. When I finished, I was panting.

"Okay calm down. You're gonna be fine. Big baby," she said smirking. Funny, her smirk looked just like MINE. This is so weird. I have TWO kids in the future. So weird....

"Whoa...." I said again.

"So, shouldn't you be waking up Mom for watch?"

"Mom? Who's Mom?"

"Are you really that oblivious?" she asked me sticking her hair in my face, then pointing to Max's with a "Duh" look.

"You're mine and Max's kid? You and Kye?"

"And Blade. And Alexa."

"WHAT?! WE HAVE FOUR KIDS?!"

"Shh!!!!!!! Jeez!!!!! Calm down!!! Yes! Kye is the oldest, like I said, he's 16, Blade my other brother is 14 and looks just like Mom, Alexa has long black hair and looks like you and Kye."

"Oh. My. God."

"Mmmm, what is it, Fang?" Max asked me waking up.

"Um, nothing. Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"No, it's my turn to watch,"

"I wanna stay up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. I really need to think about things. And talk with Mickey some more.

"K." I pulled her back to me and she fell right back asleep. I turned back to Mickey.

I was about to ask her to tell me more, but she was asleep on the ground next to me. I'll ask her tomorrow.


	4. You Are So Beyond Dead

**Fang is scaring me....He's not normal.....**

**Fang: Good Morning Fanfictioners!!!!!**

**Me: You see what I mean...**

**Fang: I'm completely fine!!!! :D :D :D**

**Me: Dude. You're supposed to be emo!!!! Not all excited about everything!!!!**

**Fang: But today is a beautiful day!!!!**

**Me: Ugh. Just shut up before I get Walter in here....**

**Fang: Yes Ma'am.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Fang: -raises hand-**

**Me: -sigh- yes, Fang dear?**

**Fang: Can I go to the bathroom?**

**Me: Bathrooms are overrated. Hold it.**

**Fang: But holding it is bad for your kidneys!!!!**

**Me: Do I look like I care about your kidneys????**

**Fang:....you're mean.**

**Me: -pats head- I know....I know.....**

**Max POV**

I woke up against Fang, who I can feel dozing off trying not to go to sleep. I looked up at him. His eyes fluttered and his head dropped, sending his chin right on my forehead. And yes, Fang's head is extremely heavy.

"Sorry," he mumbled sleepily.

"It's okay. Go to sleep," I kissed his cheek.

"It's morning we have to keep moving to get to your Mom's house,"

"But no one's up yet. I'm letting everybody sleep in. Go to sleep, Fang."

"No, I wanna be up now that you are."

I glared at him. "Shut up and go to sleep. You've been on watch all night, non stop." I used my no nonsense tone. But how many times has it ever really worked in him?

"Fine," he kissed my head then leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes. I looked at the strange girl who's been with us. Who knows our names, everything. It's starting to make me wonder if she works for the school, or is in cahoots with Brigid. Oh my God, I just said, cahoots. That's such a weird word! But back on topic, Something is not right normal about Mickey. Other than the wings. But how'd she get those too?

She shifted, then woke up, yawning and stretching. I just stared at her. Something about her was so...familiar....

"I know you're staring at me, Mom."

WHOA. Did she just say Mom?!

"Did you just say Mom???"

She yawned again trying to fake it. "No, I said Max,"

She sat up looking at me. I said,

"No, you said Mom."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I said Max," she replied, grinning.

"No way. You said Mom don't try to lie to me," She stared at me for a few seconds then sighed. Her shoulders slouched.

"Fine. Ya got me."

"So you're my daughter."

"In the future, yeah,"

This. Is. So. Weird.

"So if you're my future daughter that means...."

"That Kye is your son? Yes. And Blade. And Alexa." she explained.

"I HAVE FOUR KIDS?!?!"

"God, you had the same reaction as Dad. Yeah, you have four kids! Jeez!"

"Wait....Dad as in...." I said pointing behind me to Fang.

"No, the other guy behind you," Mickey said sarcastically. Guess she really is my daughter.

WOW. Me and Fang have FOUR kids.

Madness. Absolute madness.

I'm having four kids with my best friend.

"Say something," she told me.

"I don't know what to say!"

And I really don't, for once in my life. What am I supposed to say to my supposed daughter from the future?!

"Ask me questions. Now that you know, I can answer them."

"Well....you can tell me about Kye, Blade and Alexa."

"Okay so....as I've said, Kye is 16. Blade is 14 and Alexa's six. Kye looks....well remember when I called Dad, Kye before?" I nodded.

"That's because they look exactly alike. Kye can time travel. He inherited it from Dad. I did too. He's overprotective, and is always looking out for us Ducklings, as he calls us for some unknown reason. Blade has dirty blond hair like you and me. He your eyes, just like I do too." she smiled.

"He's really silly, sometimes too silly. He can melt things. Anything he wants by just thinking about melting it.

Alexa has long jet black hair, like Dad and it never leaves the front of her face. Her eyes are like Dad's too. And her personality."

I chuckled at that. It was crazy knowing what all my kids were like already.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"Me? Well I have a leader instinct, like you. I can turn invisible if I sit really still like Dad, and I can fly super fast."

"Well that didn't work out too well earlier, now did it?" I said referring to the time yesterday when she _fell out of the sky._

"I didn't expect the portal to be in the middle of the sky! Plus I thought I was gonna die until Dad caught me, so...."

I laughed.

"It's so good to hear you laugh, Mom." she told me.

"Why? Do I not do a lot of that in the future?"

"Not really. Some really bad stuff happens."

"Like what?"

"Now I really don't know if I should tell you."

"Please?"

She sighed. "But what could it hurt? Well--"

Suddenly, another random giant door appeared a ways above us. Mickey got a panicked look on her face.

"Crap. I should've known he'd be here soon."

Then the door opened and a guy in all black jumped down, landing perfectly. He looked furious.

"MaKayla Valencia Ride. You. Are. So. Beyond. Dead." He growled. He sounded and looked just like Fang. Like a duplicate of him, exactly. His glare made me shiver and he wasn't even talking to me. Mickey stood up and put her hands out in front of her in surrender.

"Kye, it was an accident," she said slowly.

"Everything's a freaking accident!You could've messed everything up!" he whisper-yelled back.

"But I didn't! See!" she said pointing to me.

"Oh, hey what's up mini Mom," He said to me. I must say, since he looks so much like Fang I almost called him hot.

Until I remembered that he was my SON.

"Uh, hey," I said awkwardly. He turned back to Mickey.

"Mickey do you know how worried everybody is?! Mom lost Dad now she thinks she lost you!"

I froze. What does he mean 'Lost' Dad? What happened to Fang?

"No, Mom," Mickey said. "He didn't die or anything. He just left."

"He deserves to be dead..." Kye mumbled. "But Mom you shouldn't be knowing about this." He grabbed Mickey's arm pulling.

"We're leaving. _Now_."

"No I can't! I have to bring them all back with me!"

I really don't understand how this conversation went on, and the Flock didn't wake up!

"We can't do that Mickey! Mom would kill us! Let's go!"

"What's going on?" Fang said waking up. Finally!

"Shit," Kye said. "Mickey let's go,"

"Max, who's that?"

"That's Kye, Dad." Mickey said. Kye slapped his hand on his forehead.

"God, you're gonna ruin everything, Mickey."

"Um...." Fang.

"Yeah. That's what I said." I told him.

Mickey pulled her back and stamped her feet.

"I'm not leaving." she said firmly. A no nonsense tone in her voice, just like mine.

"Fine! Be like that you little twerp! Blade's gonna be pissed when and if you decide to come home. I've gotta get back. Mom needs me. And I guarantee you,"

He somehow made another door appear and opened it.

"You're dead." he said darkly before waving quickly to me and Fang, then stepping through the door to another point in time.

Mickey dropped her head in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm in a lot of trouble."

**Kye is so hot!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Future

**Hello!!!!!**

**Fang: Hi.**

**Me: He's normal again. As you can see.**

**Fang: -raises hand-**

**Me: yes, Fang?**

**Fang: Are you gonna do another disclaimer?**

**Me: I think I should.**

**Cough cough. AHEM.**

**I DISCLAIM MAXIMUM RIDE. AGAIN.**

**There ya go. **

**Fang: Good job.**

**Me: Thank you! -huggles-**

**Fang: -huggles- Why do I suddenly give out hugs when around you?**

**Me: Because you love me!!!! :D**

**Max: keep telling yourself that....**

**Me: WALTER! MAX IS HERE!**

**Max: No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

**Fang: heehee**

**Me: too late. Get her Walter.**

**Walter: but she's a girl....**

**Me: Well, just bite her then.**

**Walter: I don't wanna bite a girl! I wanna bite Fang!**

**Fang: -backs away slowly-**

**Back to the story....**

**Max POV**

So let's recap what has happened from yesterday to today.

Random door appears in sky.

Girl falls out of random door in sky.

Fang catches girl before she lands on ground.

Girl knows all of our names.

Girl tells us she's from future.

Girl eventually tells me that she's my daughter from future.

Girl tells me that I have four kids with Fang in future.

Another random door appears.

Boy who looks like Fang jumps out of random door.

Boy turns out to be my son and girl's brother.

Boy tries to take girl back to future.

Girl refuses to go.

Boy yells.

Fang wakes up.

Boy leaves.

There ya go. Not very normal now is it???

LATER THAT MORNING

Iggy cooked a wonderful breakfast when we all woke up. Everyone ate in silence, had nothing to say. That is, except for Mickey.

"Okay everybody," she announced and stood. "I have decided, to bring you all home with me."

Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy looked around, confused. Why wasn't Fang confused?

"To the future. We have to try and fix things. But first I think you all should know that I'm Max and Fang's daughter from the future. They also have three other kids, my brothers and sisters, Kye, Blade and Alexa."

I turned to Fang and said,

"Why don't you seem surprised?"

"She already told me last night while you were sleeping."

"Oh."

Iggy had a plain smirk on his face.

"So they have four kids in the future? Ain't that something!"

"Leave em alone, Uncle Iggy."

He face went from a smirk, to plain shock. Probably from what she just called him.

"Whoa, Uncle Iggy.....that's weird...."

"Yeah and you have a daughter too. She's my age. Her name's Carmen."

"Uh—Okay....." I chuckled at his reaction.

"And Auntie Nudge? You have a son. He's four. His name is Elan."

"OMG! I have a son?! Let's go to the future like, right now! I'm so super excited ZOMG!!!! Let's go let's go! Ooh I wonder what he's like! Is it he cute? Can he talk? Yay! I have a son!!! Please can we leave now--"

"Auntie Nudge! Jeez, he talks like you too. And yes, we can leave whenever Mom says."

I was taken aback. Me? Now I get to make the decisions?

"Um, when everybody's packed up and ready to go."

"Okay. But, we're on a mission. A mission to find my Dad. He left when Mom was pregnant with Alexa." She looked down.

Fang had a look of total shock on his face. Well, for him that means he looked like a normal person but I know him so well I can see past it. The only thing in my head is why would leave in the first place? If we'd gone through three other kids what difference would four make? He looked at me, with a pained expression. I gave him a reassuring smile, but he couldn't return it. This is where my worry kicks in.

"But I'm bringing you guys back to fix everything. To help me find him and maybe try to get him to come back. Kye is furious about him being gone, but...I know he misses him. We have to find him, even though he could be in a totally different time zone. My Mom in the future is broken, and I know he's the only one who can fix her. We've gotta get him back." Mickey stated. Everyone looked at me and Fang awkwardly, but I felt they wanted to help.

Going to the future to find the father of my future children who might be in a different time zone.

My life just gets weirder and weirder.

"I'm in," Fang said quietly.

"Me too," I said.

"Saving the future, AND meeting my future self? So in!" Gazzy.

"Meeting my future son? I'm in!" Nudge.

"I'm in," Iggy.

"Of course I'm in," Angel said.

"Alrighty then. Let's blow this joint! Dad?" Mickey said looking at Fang, smiling.

"Hm?"

"Will you do the honors?"

"Uh, sure." He took my hand. I looked questioningly at him. He just grinned. Mickey told everyone to hold hands. I took Gazzy's, who took Iggy's, who Nudge's who took Angel's.

"Focus on 20 years into the future Dad." Mickey told him. He nodded and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds, I felt a huge gush of wind, then me and Fang were facing a another big door.

I could feel the rest of the Flock behind us.

"Open it, Dad," Mickey told him. God, it was weird hearing that!

Fang slowly reached for the knob and turned. He pushed the door open to reveal a huge, bright modern looking kitchen. The tops of the counter were marble. The floor was tiled. It looked perfect.

"Anybody home?!" Mickey called as we stepped through, taking in all of the surroundings.

"Mickey?!" It was boys' voice. Blade, maybe?

Mickey took my hand and dragged me towards a set of stairs, where a boy in a white and navy blue Aeropostale shirt and Jeans was running down. He was bare footed, and his hair was all over his head. He looked like a boy version of me! He ran down and hugged Mickey, then looked at all of us.

"Whoa...who are they?"

"Ugh, Blade, this is the Flock when they were younger." His face fell.

"You didn't." he said.

"I know it sounds bad, but yes. I did. They're gonna help me find Dad--"

"Dad? Who said anything about finding him? We've been doing fine without him, Mickey. Mom's fine."

"No she's not, liar."

Fang's hand squeezed mine, an apology.

"Whatever. You're in big trouble. Everybody's been wondering where you are. You've been gone for over a day!"

"I know. I went to the wrong time. But I found them instead, and they can help. We can get Dad back!"

"Mickey this is a really really bad idea...."

"No it's not!"

"MICKEY?!" This time it was a high pitched female voice. More silent footsteps came down the stairs. They were quick and faint.

"Hey Lexy!"

A small girl with very long hair, about down to her back, that was jet black ran up to Mickey and hugged her. She kissed the girl's head. This must be Alexa.

"I missed you! Why is there two Kyes here?" she asked.

"Lexy, that's Dad. And that's Mom from the _past_." she said gesturing to us. "The rest is the Flock. They came to help me look for Daddy."

"Oh," she said. As Mickey said, she looked like a young female version of Fang. Eyes and all. I squeezed Fang's hand. He grinned at me.

Kye came from the patio door in the kitchen. He still looked a little angry.

"I can't believe you didn't listen to me, MaKayla."

"Oh, stop using my full name. And they're gonna help me find Dad. I know it."

He shook his head and walked past us back up the stairs. Not too much later I heard a door slam.

Moody.

"He'll come around." Said Mickey. "For now, you guys can hang around until everybody else comes and we think of a plan. I'll see if Mom's doing better."

"She's not here," Blade said.

"Where is she?"

"Out with Auntie Nudge, Angel and Ella. She wanted to get out of the house. Left Kye in charge."

"Fine. Well guys, I'll show you the rest of the house, and your rooms, and see if _maybe _Kye wants to start dinner."

"He can cook?" I asked.

She nodded smiling. "Yeah. Somebody in our house had to be able to,"

I blushed and looked down. So I may not have the greatest cooking skills. Sue me!

Mickey took me and Fang's hands and told Blade to show the rest of the Flock their guest rooms. I guess me and Fang are special! Notice the sarcasm?

We went up the stairs, admiring all the family photos on the wall leading up. Some of them had Fang, some didn't. I saw one that was Future Me, pregnant. I was sitting between Fang's legs and he was massaging my shoulders on the on the bed. We looked so happy, I don't know how anything bad could go on eventually. Mickey saw me staring at it and said,

"That's when you were pregnant with Kye. We put it up here because he was first born. All the others are on here,"

We continued up the rest of the steps to the wide hallway. There was a small wooden table against the wall filled with pictures in frames. She pointed to each one, explaining.

"That's when you were getting ready to have Blade," she said, pointing to a large one towards the back. I wasn't as big as the others, but Fang was next to me, feeding me some kind of food I can't really describe.

Then she pointed to one next to it.

"That's when you were pregnant with me," she said excitedly. Then she sighed and pointed to the next one down. It was me sitting with Kye on the couch. I had dark circles under my eyes, making me look older and very tired. There was no life in my eyes, and a deep frown was planted on my face.

"That's when Alexa was on her way. Dad was already gone. You were about 8 months then."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I squeezed Fang's hand and kissed his cheek. He hadn't done anything yet. There was no reason for me to be angry....yet.

Mickey lead us to our room. Yes, you read correct. _Our_ room. As in we are sharing, one room and bed. Not that I mind. No, I don't mind at all. It's gonna be awkward, but I'm up for trying anything.

The room was huge! The entire room was decorated black and white. For neutral reasons, I'm guessing. This house was way better than any hotel.

"This is your room," Mickey told us. "Oh and Mom,"

I looked at her.

"There's a bathroom right across the hall with an overhead shower. _With _adjustable settings."

I felt a big, ecstatic, smile stretch across my face.

"Yes!" I said stretching out my arms. "Whatever did we do to deserve this perfect house?"

"Calm down, Max." Fang said. He's such a kill joy. I immediately grabbed my backpack and headed to the bathroom. Time to take a shower!


	6. Queen of Worry

**Sorry I haven't updated lately!**

**I've started school! Yay! (Boo! :( )**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you likey!**

**Much Fluffness!**

**Max POV  
**When my super amazing shower was done and I was dressed, I went back into me and Fang's room, to see he wasn't in there. I walked downstairs to see that Kye felt like making dinner after all. The Flock was sprawled out in the living room watching a movie that I guess hasn't come out in our time yet. I found Fang laying across the love seat on his back, sleeping. There was no where else to sit so guess what I did.

Sat on Fang's stomach.

He woke up immediately, with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you sitting on me?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Come on, Max, get off. I'm tired."

I remained silent, and didn't budge. Trying to annoy him. I really think it's working. Fang always gets snippy when he's sleepy but can't go to sleep.

"Max."

Silence.

"_Max._"

"Shh! I'm trying to watch the movie!" I tell him.

Next thing I know, he rolls over, causing me to fall on my butt, right on the floor.

"What'd you do that for?" I say, playing dumb.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because the fact that you were _sitting_ on my _stomach._"

"There was no where else to sit and you were taking up the whole couch."

"You could've told me to move!"

"Ah, but the question is, would you have moved if I asked you anyway?" I lifted on eyebrow as I challenged him.

".....Probably not."

"You see my point."

He reaches down, wrapping his arms around my waist, then pulling me up onto the couch with him. I snuggled up next to him, smiling to myself. He kissed my head, then I tried my best to focus on the movie that was playing. But being so close to someone who can make your breath quicken just by looking you straight in the eye, can usually make you a little distracted.

Mickey comes hopping down the stairs, humming. But it stops when she spots us. She freezes right where she is and beams at us, like it's the most beautiful thing in the world. Blade is behind her and when _he _sees us, his smile is just like Mickey's! This creeps me out a little, so I ask,

"What?"

"Nothing." They say simultaneously, and continue down.

There's a knock on the door.

"Ooh! I think Uncle Iggy and Auntie Ella are here!" Mickey exclaims, running toward the door. My question is, why are Iggy and Ella coming together?

"Don't you dare answer that door, Mickey, let me get it!" Kye shouts from the kitchen. Mickey sighs and pouts as he pulls the door back, showing Future Iggy and Ella. Iggy is about 6' 4", wearing a green and white striped shirt and jeans. He has a small stubble on his chin.

Ella looks a bit taller but still very short compared to Iggy. Her hair is longer and she looks so...grown up-ish. She's wearing a long, flowing summer dress. She's holding a baby with ice blue eyes and dark hair....

"Hey guys!" she says. Kye nods and Mickey takes the baby from Ella.

"Aw, how's my little cousin, huh? How cute are you?" she coos.

Little Cousin????

They walk in, but stop when they spot us. Normal reaction, I'm guessing.

"Uh, Kye, why are Us from the past here?"

"Ask Mickey," he mumbles.

"I'll explain when everyone gets here," she says, glaring at Kye. He glares right back, then shakes his head (again) and walks back into the kitchen. Mickey walks over to us with the baby and sits on the floor.

"Mom, Dad, this is Carmen Elizabeth Martinez." She tells us, kissing the baby's nose.

"So....me and Ella.....had a baby?" Iggy stutters. Fang would take great advantage of this situation to get back at Iggy for all the smart comments he made about us. Too bad he's sleeping.

"Yup." Mickey replies.

"Oh jeez....." It looks as if all the blood in Iggy's body rushed up to his face. I stifle a laugh. Laughing at this would be rude considering I have _four _kids.

"She's four months old. And such a cutie pie!"

"So, how old are you guys?" Future Ella asks none of us in particular.

"Well, Max, Fang, and Iggy are fourteen, I'm 11, Gazzy is 8, and Angel's 6." Nudge stated.

"Seven." Angel corrected.

"Oh, right, seven."

"Wow....." Future Iggy said.

Then there was an awkward silence. A _very _awkward silence.

But then Fang snored and we all laughed.

(Awesome Invisible Future Line!!!!!!!!!)

LATER THAT EVENING AT DINNER TIME

Everyone was here except Future Me. And Future Fang, but we all knew that. They all looked so...._old_.

After Iggy and Ella came, Gazzy and Angel did. Gazzy had on a white beater and a dark green camouflage hoodie, saying he picked up Angel as soon he got off from work, then came here. We asked what work was, and he said he works on cars for Chevrolet, making big bucks. Angel is in on vacation from college, her junior year.

Soon after those two, Nudge came in without even knocking. Well, Gazzy and Angel didn't either. They say this place is like a second home. Iggy said Ella forced him to knock.

Back to Nudge. She walked in talking on her phone.

"Yeah! I know! He is so stereotypical.....Ugh! She said that! OMG!....I know!....."

When she passed the living room, she looked in and stared at us wide-eyed, mouth hanging open. You could hear the girl on the other end going,

"Tiff? Tiffany are you still there? Heeeellllooooo?" She snapped the phone shut and said,

"OH. MY. GOD."

Then she turned and ran in the kitchen asking what was going on and such to Kye. Then she walked back in and started talking to regular non-future Nudge.

After that, dinner was ready. As soon as we said something about food, Fang was awake and we went into the dining room to sit at the super gigantic, super elegant table. Apparently, Iggy, Future Iggy and Kye wanted to make us a feast.

Me and Fang talked while we ate, because everyone else was talking with their Future Selves. Blade sat next to Fang on his left, Kye sat on Blade's left, and Mickey sat on my right, and Alexa sat in a booster seat on Mickey's left. The girls on my side, boys on Fang's. Something about this just felt right.

Suddenly everything was quiet and everyone was looking at us. All six of us.

"What?" we said at the same time.

"It's just like old times," Future Gazzy said in his newly developed deep voice. I saw Mickey wipe a tear away from her face, smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Whenever we all would come over here for dinner, that's how you guys sat. On that exact same side of the table, every time. Kye and Blade on Fang's left, Alexa and Mickey on your right. There's a picture of you guys siting like that somewhere around here..." Future Nudge said.

"We sure do. We always sit like this," Blade said.

I nodded, and smiled. It seems like we're an extremely close family. With or without the rest of the Flock.

(Awesome Future Invisible Future Line!!!!!!!)

LATER THAT NIGHT

After dinner we all went our separate ways for bed. Me and Fang headed up to our room, and I'm guessing the Flock will be sleeping in the same room as their future selves. I still wonder where mine is.

I run into the bathroom to quickly change into my pajamas. By the time I get back to my room, Fang is already changed and laying down, watching TV. He looks at me as I walk in and grins that Fangish grin that lights my insides on fire. I skip (yeah that's right! I skipped! I'm not too proud to admit it, but I did!) over to the bed and hop in next to him. He wraps his arms around me, the warmth of his body hitting me.

"So you're skipping now?" he asks me, with a smirk on his face. I shrug, and look down.

He pulls my chin up, so I'm looking him in the eyes. Next thing I know, his lips are covering mine. I kiss back, tangling his hair in my fingers. Did I mention how much I love his hair? It's so dreamy.

Wait, did I just say dreamy? This house must be messing with my brain, making me say super girly things like _dreamy_ and doing things like freaking _skipping_. I feel his tongue lightly touch my bottom lip. I part my lips and we explore each others mouths. **[Ugh! I didn't want to put that! Everybody uses that line!]**

I start to get a little light headed, so I break away, but Fang's lips are still busy on my neck. I let out a soft moan. His hands are moving up my shirt, trying to pull it off. It's halfway there until Mickey burst into our room screaming,

"STOP!!!!!!!!!" with Angel behind her.

We pull apart and I fix my shirt. Fang sits on the bed Indian style with his hands folded in his lap, looking all innocent and like a good boy. Like we weren't sucking face two seconds ago....

"What is it?" I ask.

"You guys can't do...._that_." she said quietly, referring to what we were about to do.

"We weren't going to!" I exclaim.

"Yeah you were, I heard it in your minds, Max." Angel tells me. Darn her mind reading!

"Well—what does that have to do with anything anyway?"

"If you guys....(grimace) ya know, 'Do it', and you get pregnant, Mom, all of us will disappear and the future will mold in a different way. You didn't have Kye until you were....." she began mouthing what I assume are numbers, doing the math in her head.

"18. You guys can't do anything until you're 18."

Me and Fang just stared at her with wide eyes. I blinked twice.

"Uh—okay." I answered awkwardly.

She sighed in relief, then walked out with Angel.

"That was strange...." Fang says.

"No duh,"

I stretched back out under the blankets, yawning. Fang pulled me against him so that my back was to his front. (That sentence was soooooo wrong.)

He started kissing my neck again, biting it here and there. I moaned softly. His arm came around my stomach, squeezing my shirt as he kissed. I pressed my back closer to his chest and felt pressure against my lower back, but said nothing about it. I turned over and shifted so I was on top of Fang in a push up position. He looked shocked. Well as shocked as he can look.

I just stared at him for a few seconds before smashing my lips to his again. His hands gripped my hair, then moved to my back, massing my wings. I moved down to kissing his neck and sucking the dip there. I heard a barely inaudible moan. I felt his stomach, those incredible, defined abs. Then I dipped my finger in his belly button, playing with it a little. He chuckled/ moaned. I didn't think it was possible to do that, but I suppose it is. So I kept playing with his belly button and kissing his lips now. He chuckled again and arched his back.

"Max....that tickles," he said trying his best not to smile all the way. I could still feel his stomach moving from him trying not to laugh. I decided that that was enough seducing, and just plain tickled him. His laughs came out in bursts, because for some unknown reason, he was attempting to fight the laugh. Us bird kids can't resist being tickled.

I smiled as he gave up and just laughed, thrashing and rolling all over the bed. But soon I tickled him too much, and he fell off the bed. Whoops!

I heard murmurs coming from the hallway then. It sounded like Mickey, Kye and Blade.

"Where is she?! It's past ten o clock! She should be home by now!" That was Mickey.

"What the hell was that for?" Fang said angrily from the ground.

"Shh!" I told him. I listened closer to the conversation.

"I don't know, Mickey. Try calling her cell. I don't know why she wasn't with Auntie Nudge, Ella and Angel." Blade said.

"Okay. I will. I'm so worried about her. She's usually never home after 9."

"That's true. If she doesn't answer her cell, I'll go looking." Kye suggests.

"Go looking where, Kye? We don't know where she is," Blade.

"I think I can sense where my own mom is, thank you very much, Blade."

"Kye. Just calm down. I know you're worried about Mom, but he's right. We have no clue of where she is. She's _Mom_. She could be anywhere!" Mickey.

"Of course I'm worried about her! She hasn't been home since 6 o clock this morning! Call her and if she doesn't answer, I'm going. And you two are staying here, period. Now call." Kye growls.

No one says a word, but I hear a phone ringing, rather loudly. I soon figure out that it's speaker phone.

"Hello?" A voice says.

"Mom! Mom, it's Mickey! Where _are _you?!"

"Stop yelling, sweetie, please. I'm over Grandma's house."

"Are you okay? You haven't been home all day," Kye asks.

"Kye, baby, I'm fine. I'm on my way out actually. Is Lexy in bed?"

"Yeah," Blade answers.

"I tucked her in and gave her a kiss for you, Mom." Mickey says.

"Thank you. I'll be home soon, okay? You guys really shouldn't worry so much." the voice chuckles.

"Yeah, the Queen of Worry is telling _us_ not to worry." Kye chuckles.

"Ha ha, so funny Kye. I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

"K Mom,"

"Bye Mom."

"Later,"

Then I heard the phone snap shut. That was me. I don't sound like me. Well, I sound like how the Future Me should sounds, but I sound weird, like I'm not me. That didn't make sense did it? I didn't think so. Oh well.

Fang finally rises from the floor and slides in next to me. He gives me a quick kiss before laying down and closing his eyes. After I process everything that just happened, I soon do the same.


	7. To the End

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But not the whole story....**

**Theme Song for this Chapter: To the End by My Chemical Romance.**

**Want the words? Here they are!**

_**He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.  
Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men  
Down by the pool.  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens.  
If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?  
(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.  
She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens.  
If you ever say never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
(Kiss the bride)  
If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?  
(say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(say goodbye) to the life you make  
(say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.  
(say goodbye) to the last parade  
(walk away) from the choice you made  
(say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.  
(say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(say goodbye) to the life you make  
(say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.  
(say goodbye) to the last parade  
(walk away) from the choice you made  
(say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.  
To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made  
To the End.....**_

**Future Max POV**

I came home late today. I know all the kids must be worried sick, thinking something has happened to me or worse....Like I left them. Like Fang did.

That's all I could think about today. When he left, and how hard a hit it was on this family. Especially me. I was _pregnant _for God's sake! What the hell would make him want to leave me at that specific time? It was partially his fault anyway! But enough on my sorrow and woe. That doesn't matter. Yes, he's killed half of my heart, but I haven't shed a tear for him since he left. I promised myself I wouldn't. I _have _to be strong. There's no ands, ifs, or buts about it. The kids need me to be strong. I swear they're the only thing holding me together. When he left, Mickey was devastated. Well, when we finally figured out he wasn't coming back. When the idiot sent a letter saying he was safe, but couldn't come back home. It was addressed to me, of course, with "I'm sorry," written a thousand times in it. I'm sure he said it after every sentence.

I ignored it.

Kye opened it. Even though I was supposed to see first. He saw it was from Fang so he didn't care. Usually I'd get on him about opening my mail, but the contents of this letter just about killed Kye inside. I was coming down the stairs and saw him reading a letter. I asked him what it was. He wouldn't respond to me. I asked again, nothing. So I walked over to him and started reading over his shoulder. When I got to the second sentence,

"I'm not coming back," I snatched the paper from him and began reading alone. Kye wouldn't move. He was frozen.

I continued reading.

_Dear Max,_

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But, I'm not coming back._

_I'm so so so so sorry, but I can't. Well, I could, but I'm not._

_I know what I've left you with and I'm so extremely sorry._

_I know you probably hate me already. The last time I left I promised you I wouldn't leave again._

_Looks like promises do get broken._

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_And Kye, and Blade and Mickey._

_And whatever you decide to name the baby._

_I can't tell you how sorry I am._

_I love you I love you I love you,_

_Fang_

PATHETIC_._

Absolutely pathetic.

"Whatever I decide to name the baby?" Are you freaking kidding me? This letter, was the reason my kids were depressed for two entire months. They wouldn't talk. They wouldn't sing and be silly like we usually are. They barely left their rooms.

But I wasn't too much better.

Whenever I look at that picture of me when Alexa was about to come, I just shake my head and curse Fang. How could he do that to me? To his family?

I remember the day we took that picture like it was yesterday. Gazzy, out of no where said,

"Max, we've gotta picture of you pregnant with Alexa!" Then of course Nudge had to agree.

"Yeah! You have pictures from the rest of the kids! You must get a picture. You just have to! It wouldn't be right--"

"Fang's not here." I said, all depressed. As soon as I said that, the entire room went tense. I knew I shouldn't have said it. I'm surprised Mickey didn't start crying right then. Even though she was so young, four, she knew her Dad was gone. Kye, who was eight, decided to step up in his first attempt to be the man of the house.

"I'll take the picture with you, Mom," he said. I almost declined. Sometimes I can't even look at him because he looks _so much_ like Fang. But he was trying to keep strong too. So I let him sit next to me on the couch. He wrapped an arm around me, and all I was thinking was, "It's like Fang is here. It's like Fang is here." I didn't smile. Neither did Kye.

"Smile, Max," Nudge said. I didn't adjust my face. Actually, when I saw the picture itself, I look like I'm glaring at the camera. My entire pregnancy with Alexa was a nightmare. Nothing went the way it was supposed to. Only my name was on her birth certificate. Iggy and Gazzy had to hold my hands while I gave birth instead of Fang. All the people in the hospital thought Iggy was the Dad. It was terrible. All because Fang wasn't there.

I had to stay over Mom's all day. I couldn't handle being in that house today. It would just make things worse.

Because today was the day we got that letter.

The day my world turned gray.

The day my kids' hearts were torn open. Including mine.

At Mom's house, all I did was reminisce. Think about when he was here and how much I loved him. Our wedding, all kinds of stuff. Even when the kids were made. I remember the time that was right before I found out I was pregnant with Kye, we were 18. We had done it times before, but this time, I guess was the jackpot. It was Halloween Night, right after Mom's party. We were upstairs in his room (we were still living with her) and for some unknown reason I was dressed like a cat. Nothing too much. Just a little tail sticking out of my pants and ears and little stripes across my face. All he did was put a cape on and vampire teeth for his costume. So we went into his room, and were kissing and such. Without his vampire fangs on. I remember I said,

"Ooh, Mr. Vampire, bite me! I want to be on the dark side!" And he laughed in his way and said,

"I've never heard of a vampire kitty,"

"Well I'll be the first one,"

"Ah, but first, you must obey my every command," he said like Dracula.

"Anything to be like you, meow!" I chuckled.

"Go to the bed," he ordered, pointing to it.

"What next?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"Remove your clothes," He said it in a dark, creepy, tone which made me laugh.

"I would think you'd want to do that...." I said as I clawed the air in front of him.

"Hm....you're right." At that I laughed. I think he took off my entire outfit with his teeth.

"You are so beautiful...." he whispered in a normal tone.

"Shh..." I said kissing him. Then I pulled off his shirt (and cape) then started working on his pants.

When I couldn't get his super retarded belt buckle, he did it for me, then stepped out of his jeans and climbed on top of me.

"You've been a bad kitty," he whispered grinning.

"What ya gonna do about it?"

"You're about to find out," then he slid out of his boxers. Yeah, we did it with the entire Flock in the house, downstairs, but we kept each other quiet. He would either put his face into my neck, or kiss me. Anything so he wouldn't get loud. Me? Not too much luck. And thus with that, Kye was made. My first born. Two years later, in a very heated shower, Blade was made. Yes, it was kind of awkward. He kinda had me up in the air with my legs wrapped around him. We had our house this time, and no one else was there except for a napping two year old boy. Therefor there was a lot of panting, and moaning and,

"I'm gonna—I'm gonna—Uhn...." and "Uhn Max," or "Uhn, Fang," You get the picture. We didn't really care.

With Mickey, I had the giggles. Kye was four now, and Blade was two. It was our wedding night, actually. Nudge and Ella and Angel said we couldn't see each other. So what did we do? Sneak off. In the forest. Fang was hot and hungry for some, I guess, but I had the giggles. I could not stop laughing every time he touched me. Pretty soon, he started chuckling with me.

"Max, stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry! (giggle)"

"Max,"

"Okay okay. I quit." three....two....one..... "Hahahhahahahah!"

"Oh jeez. How can I make you stop laughing?"

"I don't know," I chuckled.

So, he thought about it for a few seconds, then an evil grin spread across his face.

"What?" I asked. Then he started biting me. My shoulder, my stomach, my thigh, my arm, anywhere.

It kind of hurt, so I stopped laughing. When he noticed I wasn't giggling anymore, he turned his bites into kisses. Beautiful butterfly kisses all over me, that made me shudder. All those giggles just melted away as I melted into him. There's Mickey for ya.

Four years later. We decided to wait a while before I get knocked up again. We still had fun, but used protection or whatever. One day, that protection broke. Thanks to Fang and his super strong bodily fluids. We found out I was pregnant again. He was as happy as he was with all the other kids. Nothing seemed wrong. But eight months into my pregnancy with her, he left. Then a week later we got that letter. And everything went downhill from there.

I thought vows meant something. I thought that meant you were supposed to stick it out through the hard times. The only thing was...

There weren't any. As far as I'm concerned. We were fine. Happy. He showed no sign that things were wrong. Everything was fine. There was no reason for him to leave. I've known Fang my entire life and nothing about him was different. He was the same old Fang. I never caught any sings of him cheating. Non of that. In the letter he gave no reason of leaving either. Which makes things even worse.

Because that means he _chose_ to break my heart.

_(Say goodbye) to the vows you take_

_(Say goodbye) to the life you make _

_(Say goodbye) to the heart you break _

_And all the cyanide you drank_

_To.......The......End......._


	8. Fang and Kye

**I know I know. Super depressing last chapter. Ugh! But you had to know it was coming! You can't expect Max to be all happy go-lucky can you? And with Fang's letter....Yes he did put he was sorry and all that jazz and that he loves Max but you'll find out more about that later. There's a BIG HUGE surprise people. BIG HUGE SURPRISE.**

**Future Max POV  
**I walked to my room, grabbed a pair of pajamas and went into my bathroom. My beautiful beautiful bathroom with an overhead shower and adjustable settings. My house really is nice, but it seems slightly empty. And I know why. But I'm not gonna think about him anymore today. I've spent a whole day away from my family, thinking about him so now it's time to go back to being a Mom. A single, mom.

When my shower was done I put on my clothes and walked out. I didn't even bother turning the light on in my room because I was so tired. I pulled the blankets back, but....it felt like someone was already there. I quickly turned on the lamp next to my bed and saw blond streaked hair. _My_ blond streaked hair. Immediately I began thinking, Oh my God, it's Max II. She's finally come back to kill me. But after so so many years?

Then I noticed the body behind the blond streaked hair. Long, dark, hair.

What the hell is Kye doing with a girl in _my _bed?!

"Kye, get up!" I yelled. The two bodies sat up sleepily. Kye rubbed his face and looked at me, shocked. The girl with blond streaked hair looked shocked too. But no one was as shocked as I was, because the blond streaked hair was _mine_. Me from the past was here! I screamed.

"Oh, God..." I said.

"Um, yeah, hi," Uh, I, said.

"Kye, why are in bed with me from the past?!"

"Um....."

"What are you talking about Mom?" Kye said from the door way.

"Wait, you both can't be Kye," I said, pointing to them.

"Oh, yeah, well that's Dad, Mom. From the past. Not me." Kye told me. I looked really long and hard at the boy Kye told me was Fang. Surprise surprise. It is. He looks just like Kye does now. I resisted the urge to slap him. But then I realized he doesn't even know what he's done yet. That would be wrong. So I stepped back into Kye.

"Why are they here?" I said in a no-nonsense.

"Mickey."

"Why didn't you stop her?" I whispered angrily.

"Couldn't. She didn't tell me she was gone. I had to go get her, but she refused to leave. She said they were gonna help her find Dad."

"'They?' What do you mean, 'They?'"

"The whole Flock's here."

"Oh my God, where is that child?!" I yelled through clenched teeth. Like I haven't had enough to deal with already, I find out that my own daughter has brought back the Flock from the past and made plans with them to find her Dad.

"Sleeping. Talk to her in the morning, before school."

I sighed heavily and looked at my son. He looked tired and miserable. But my question is why did he have on long sleeves? It's nearly summer and the weathers gotten better. Also, why isn't he sleeping?

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked him.

"Couldn't."

"Aren't you hot in that shirt?"

"No. I'm going to bed." he said quickly. He kissed my cheek then went back towards his room. That was strange...

"Um, we can leave if you want. We can sleep on the couch..." Past Me said.

"No that's okay. I'll sleep there. Goodnight." I didn't even give them time to respond. I went downstairs and spread out on the couch, begging for sleep to take me.

**MORNING**

I woke up to the smell of food. Iggy and Kye's cooking. It's always so amazing when those two cook together. I was absolutely astonished when Kye told me he could cook. None of the other kids can. Just him. I have no idea where he got it from either. But it smelled delicious. I sat up and walked in. I saw Past Iggy and Regular Iggy working side by side. Of course He was much taller now than in the past. Then I saw my Kye working on bacon on the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," he called. Even though his back was to me, he knew I was here. I went over to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Morning."

"Smells good, don't it?"

"Yes!" He chuckled.

"Should be ready soon."

I nodded and went upstairs to wake everyone up. Mickey and Alexa were already up. Blade, my late sleeper, was still with the covers over his head, snoring. I smiled to myself and pulled his blanket from over him. He reached down to pull it up, eyes still closed but his hands only grabbed air. His arm laid limp on the side of the bed. I shook his shoulder.

"Come on, Blade, wakey wakey."

"Ugh."

"Come on, breakfast smells amazing."

"Ugh."

"Blade."

He sighed heavily and rolled over glaring at me. Then he reached down and picked his shirt up from the floor and put it on.

"Do I really have to get up?" He asked, while shifting his boxers. (Gross right? Boys...)

"Yes. School today."

"Ugh."

"You've been saying that a lot." I kissed his forehead then walked out to wake up the Past Flock. They all slept in the rooms of their future selves. They all looked at me like I was some kind of exhibit at the zoo. I don't look that different do I? I mean I know I've changed but....

When I got downstairs, the food was ready and the Regular Flock were sitting down eating waiting for the Past Flock (and Blade) to come downstairs. I took my normal seat that I seat whenever the entire Flock is here, with Mickey on my right and Alexa on her right. Kye sat on my left and when Blade came he would sit on Kye's left. There was an extra seat on our side, but........anyone could sit there. Pretty soon the Past Flock came down with Blade and they sat in the extra chairs around the table. Past Me and Fang sat together. They only ate with one hand so I knew they were holding hands under the table. It made me want to cry. But I held it together. Past Me caught my eye and I realized that I was staring. I quickly looked away. I felt like the tears were gonna get me so I excused myself and got up, heading towards the downstairs bathroom.

I pulled myself together. No, I didn't cry. I promised my self I wouldn't. They almost caught me in there. They almost took over me. I splashed water on my face and took deep breaths. Just seeing them so happy together.....how me and Fang used to be.....I couldn't take it. I wanted someone's hand to hold under the table. I wanted someone to hold me like that when I sleep.

But I didn't. And I'm going to have to deal with that. I can do it. I'm Maximum Ride. I cannot be broken.

Or so I thought.

**(Depressing Invisible Line...........)**

**KYE POV**

"Mickey, try not to get in trouble today, please." I tell my sister.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever."

"No flirting!" I call to her. She turns around with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. The one thing she told me to not to do at school. Openly embarrass her.

"Oh, I'm SO gonna get you later, Kye!" She yells and stomps away angrily. That was the highlight of my day. So I'm in tenth grade. Yippee. Mickey's in fifth, but our school is so big that is has Kindergarten through 12th grade. I know. Super weird. Mom said it was best because we all can watch each other. I agree. Sometimes I pass Mickey in the hall and a little boy might be trying to flirt with her. She never flirted back, but I never did anything overprotective and big brotherly to make her hate me. She said if I did that, I might ruin her game of hard to get. Whatever.

Anyways, I hate this place. With a severe passion. I'd rather stay at home and help Mom and cook all day but noooooooooooo. I need the education that Mom and the Flock never got. La di da. Again, whatever. I have a group of friends. Their all cool. And yes, girls are always running up to me, asking me out, that kinda thing. But the thing is, all their boyfriends get mad and try to jump me or whatever. Notice the word, "Try." They can never get their hands on me quick enough cause I'm so fast. But still, all the bops in this school get on my nerves. But there's one girl I'm after. Well, more like admiring from afar. Name's Trista. Trista Mavis. She's so....awesome. She has this long red hair, and blue eyes. Yeah, blue. I didn't know Gingers could have blue eyes, but obviously they can. And they fit her beautifully. She's tall, but not taller than me of course. That'd be a miracle. And she's so sweet. But she's tough too. Very quiet. She wears glasses but her long bangs them look cute, not nerdy on her. She has two piercings in each ear lobe and her collagen pierced on the left side. Don't ask me how I know. Last time I heard she was single but....I'm too shy, basically to make a move. Yeah she notices me and sends smiles my way. I either nod or half-smile back. Nothing too flirty.

I hear the first bell ring so I get my books from my locker that's decorated with all these awesome posters and head to class.

Every class basically is a waste of time. I don't pay attention at all. If Trista's there, then I'll stare at her inconspicuously, but she isn't then I'll just think about random stuff. Like my Dad for instance and what an asshole he is. Why he left.

To tell the truth, I know why he left. We talked right before he did, actually. I'll never forget this conversation. It'll haunt me for the rest of my life. I was only eight.

"You're leaving? Why? Daddy I don't want you to go,"

"I know. But I have to, okay? If I don't there's some bad people who are gonna hurt you."

"Why would they hurt me? What I do?"

"Nothing, Kye, they just...they just can."

"But--" He put a finger on my lips.

"No buts. I have to go. But I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to pretend that you hate me, when I leave. That what I did was the worse thing that I could have done. That you wish I was dead."

"No! I don't want you dead!"

"I know, I know, but I need you to be angry at me so no one will come looking. They can't come find me."

"I don't wanna do this."

"You have to. For me." He was begging with his eyes for me to say okay. I had no choice.

"I'll see you later though, right?" I asked.

"...I don't know Kye. We might never see each other again."

That's when I started to cry. I couldn't take never seeing my dad again. It ripped me apart.

"Shh, don't cry. I'll be okay, I promise."

"Please don't leave...." I cried. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

"I have to..."

"What about Blade? And Mickey? And Mommy's new baby--"

"I know. You're gonna have to take care of them."

"I can't do that!"

"You'll have Uncle Iggy and Uncle Gazzy to help you. You're gonna be okay. All of you."

"Mommy's not...."

".....yeah she will. Just be strong, okay? And do that favor for me."

I didn't answer. I didn't want to agree to it. It'd be the most awful thing I'd ever do.

"Take me with you!"

"No, Kye, I can't." He was frantic now. "Look, I _have_ to go. Please promise you'll do that favor for me."

I nodded slowly, hating what I was doing. Tears streaming down my face. He kissed my forehead and walked out, looking back at me once, then disappearing outside into the night, leaving us behind.


	9. How Kye Copes

**OMG I AM SO SO SORRY I GOT THE AGES ALL MIXED UP AND CONFUSERED!!!!!!! IM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY IN I CONFUSED SOME OF YOU!!!!! I JUST REALIZED THIS LIKE, YESTERDAY!!!! SO HERE ARE THE KIDS' REAL ** **AGES!!!!!  
Kye: 16**

**Blade: 14**

**Mickey: 12**

**Alexa: 8**

**WHEN FANG LEFT, KYE WAS 10 NOT 8!!!!!!! TEN, NOT EIGHT!!!!**

**Each of the kids were supposed to be two years apart except for Alexa who they wanted to wanted to wait for, but the condom broke four years later, la di da di da....**

**Do you get it now???? Please tell me you do. If you don't, PM me and I'll explain everything better. This is just one of my many screw-ups from typing too fast and getting too excited!!! **

**Again,**

**MY APOLOGIES!!!!! DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!!!!!!!! Okay, so enjoy the story! Eeeek!**

**Kye POV**

I can't help but feel like I'm the reason things are the way they are. The reason why we're all depressed and mopey and Mom can never crack a genuine smile. She always looks like she's on the verge of tears. Every time I see her like that, I think,

_This is my fault. All my fault._

I think about if I would have made that same decision now. I was only ten and had to make that kind of choice. One that would change my family forever. My Dad is gone, and it's my fault. I could have told him no. No, I will not pretend to hate you and keep your secret. I'm going to tell Mom what happened and we're going to come find you at any cost. But no. I said, sure. Sure I'll curse you every day in front of my younger siblings so they'll think you're a worthless bastard and left us without reason, so Mom won't come looking for you.

I tore my family apart.

Now I have to live with it. But there is something I do to help me cope. Remember last night, when my Mom asked me why I wasn't sleep and had on long sleeves? Well....That's because I was coping until I heard her scream. So I threw on a long sleeve shirt to hide the blood and everything else, so I could see what was wrong. Have you guessed what I do yet? Think. Long sleeves....Blood.....Hiding.....

I cut myself.

Don't judge me. Please don't. I have some serious guilt on my hands and well.....I deal with it in a different way. Some people yell, some do kick boxing or some type of fighting....None of that would work for me. I'd always win. Yelling would be pointless. No one would hear me. Dad wouldn't hear me.

And he's the one who matters. He's the one who might be dead because of ME. Some son I am.... I don't deserve this wonderful family when all I've done is break them. Poor Alexa doesn't even know who her Dad is. Poor Mickey thinks she can go looking for him and magically bring him back home. Truth is....he might never come home.

I felt my eyes start to water, so I made it seem like a yawn and asked the teacher if I could go to the bathroom. Of course she let me.

I walk down the empty hallway looking at the ground. I feel one tear fall down my cheek, but it doesn't hit the floor. I stick my hands in my pockets feeling for that thing I bring with me everywhere. My little razor.

Unfortunately when I turn the corner I run into someone, not looking. They stumble but don't hit the floor.

"Hey, why are looking at the floor—Are you okay?" I notice the voice immediately. Just my luck. Her timing couldn't have been any worse. Now I'm going to ignore her or not speak at all because I'm upset, then she's gonna think I hate her, then she's gonna hate me, then I'm gonna hate myself--

"Hey, Kye? Are you okay?" She lifts my chin up with her hand and that one stupid tear hits the floor. Great. Now she thinks I'm a weenie.

"Yeah." I say, below a whisper.

"No you're not. Why are you crying?" Surprisingly, she sounds genuinely concerned.

"I'm not. I was yawning and my eye teared up." I lie. Great. Now I'm lying to her. Way to go, Kye.

"You can't lie to me. Everything you're feeling right now is right here," she said, touching my eyelids.

I don't say anything. Apparently I'm losing my I'll-show-you-nothing-on-the-inside touch.

"Want a hug?" She asks, opening her arms wide. It looks like I'll fit right in there. I want so badly to just hold on to her and not ever let go, like I did my Dad. This brings another tear to my eye. My voice will probably shake if I talk, so I shake my head and walk away, back towards the bathroom. This is where the hating starts, I'm sure. I just openly declined her hug that I would have greatly enjoyed because I'm about to go cut myself in a corner in the boy's bathroom. I'm such a loser!

I ball my fists up and clench them, ready for the bathroom to pop up so I just get on with it. So all of this will die along with the open blood.

"Kye," She calls to me. Something in her voice makes me stop right where I am. I don't turn around, because if I do, I'll have to take that hug.

"If you ever need me, I'm here," And that just makes me melt. I feel all the tears I held back in that classroom coming and I can't take it. I mumble a thanks run off to the bathroom before anything else can distract me or she can see me act like any more of a weenie.

When I get to the bathroom, I don't even go in a corner. I sit right in front of the door, keeping anyone else from coming in. I dig the razor out of my pocket and search for any piece of skin that hasn't already been sliced through. Most of my arm, actually. My forearm. That's where it's supposed to hurt the most and where the veins are, which means more blood. Blood is good. To me, it's like as it drips down my arm, my problems are leaving. Everything about Dad is just dripping away and dying like that blood.

When all my problems stay locked inside me, they hurt more. I need them to die. And when blood hits air, it dies. Just like I want my problems to. So what better thing to do than cut myself, right?

I start thinking about Trista and what she meant with the whole "I'm here," thing. Was she only being nice or was she really concerned? I'm sure that hug could have erased all my worries and everything. But I couldn't do it. Because then I'd seem like even more of a weenie. I'm a fucking idiot. Or did you know that already?

I feel someone pounding on the door, trying to get in. I don't move. Whoever it is can use the west bathroom.

"Kye!" Damn, it's Blade!

"What?" I call.

"Open the damn door, idiot!" I told you I was an idiot....

"No."

"Fine. I'll just open it myself." Now he's threatening to kick the door down so we can both get expelled and Mom can kill us. Way to go Blade.

"What do you want?"

"Trista told me you were upset about something. Said you looked bad."

I can't believe she would do that! I let down my barrier for her, and she goes and tells my younger brother that I'm acting like a baby and ran to the bathroom?

"Leave me alone."

"Dude, you know I can push you away _with_ the door. It's called strength. So you can either move, or get hit with a door."

I sigh heavily and stand up from where I am, getting ready for the humiliation to come. He's gonna see my tear streaked face and bloody, scratched up arm. He's gonna be so disappointed in me. I've let my family down. Again.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" He yells. I look anywhere but at him. I can't take seeing his face. Here I am, supposed to be the man of the house and I'm cutting myself. I'm supposed to be strong for everybody, take care of everybody. It's what Dad wanted. Now I've let him and the rest of them down.

"Kye, what is wrong with you?"

I stay silent. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. All I want to do is make my family proud of me and happy. I want to take care of them and be there for them but here my brother is, lecturing me about being weak.

"Kye say something."

"Something." I say below a whisper, yet again.

"You've got some problems." No shit sherlock. I don't reply to him. All he's doing is making me feel like even more of an asshole.

"Why are you doing this? I've never seen you cry. Except when we were like, little kids. What's wrong?"

"You have no idea," I go over to the sink and wash the dried blood off my arm, not even feeling a sting. I pat my arm dry with a paper towel, wrap another paper towel over my arm and slip the sleeves of my hoodie down. I walk toward the door, but Blade says something.

"What?" I ask, not comprehending.

"Just forget it," he answers. I turn around and say harshly,

"No, tell me." I know he said something smart.

"What would Dad think? You know how angry he was when Mom cut herself to get that chip out before we were born."

I'm suddenly so fucking pissed off. All I see is red. I clench my fists over and over again, seeing them turn white. I start shaking, and I'm sure my forehead is red as a tomato.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Calm down," Now he looks scared. Really scared. Good. He should be. How dare he say something like that to me? I back him up into the sink, holding his shirt, pulling him to me.

"Say it again," I growl.

"Kye, you're scaring me."

"Really? I'm so incredibly sorry." I say, getting louder.

"Can you put me down?" He's panting.

"No. Because obviously you don't think Dad would approve of anything I'm doing."

"I didn't say--"

"You might as well have!" I yell through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry."

"Now. Don't go thinking you're a bad ass just cuz you found one of my weaknesses. And if you ever say anything about Dad to me again, I'll punch you so hard in the face you'll feel it in your toes, dip-shit."

I forcefully let him go and walked out, leaving behind my very frightened brother.

But I didn't forget to put my razor back in my pocket.

(Depressing Invisible Line)

I skipped a few periods that day, calming myself down in the student lounge. I sat in a comfy chair listening to my iPod. Mostly My Chemical Romance stuff. I played one song over and over again on repeat. It was This is How I Disappear. All I wanted to do was disappear, so it was perfect.

_Go!_

_To unexplain the unforgiveable_

_Drain all the blood and give the kids a show_

_By street light, this dark night_

_A séance down below_

_There are things that I have done_

_You never should ever know_

_And without you is how I disappear_

_And live my alone forever now_

_And without you is how I disappear _

_And live my life alone forever now_

_Who walks among the famous living dead_

_Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed_

_And if you could talk to me tell me if it's so_

_That all the good girls go to heaven_

_Well heaven knows_

_That without you is how I disappear_

_And live my life alone forever now_

_And without you is how I disappear_

_And live my life alone forever now_

_Can you hear me cry out to you?_

_Words I thought I'd choke on figure out_

_I'm really not so with you anymore I'm just a ghost_

_So I can't hurt you anymore_

_So I can't hurt you anymore!_

_You wanna see how far down I can sink?_

_Let me go,_

_Fuck!_

_So you can_

_Well now so you can_

_I'm so far away from you_

_Well now so you can_

_And without you is how I disappear_

_And without you is how I disappear_

_Whoa...(And without you is how I disappear)_

_Whoa...(And without you is how....is how, is how, is how,)_

_Forever, forever now!_

But no. I can't disappear. Because I have to go home and take care of my family. For my Dad.

I also walked home that day. I told Mickey, Alexa and Blade to take the bus and I'll be home after them. I needed to clear my head before I stepped back in that house. The first thing Mom would do is worry. She has enough worry on her plate to last her several years, she doesn't need anymore.

When I got home, the third normal child in this big huge family (The entire Flock), Elan and his Dad Deonta **[Oh yeah!!! Shout out!!! Woo!!!! You know who you are!!!!! lolz] ** were there. Elan is Auntie Nudge's son and Deonta is her husband. I had to be Ring Bearer at their wedding. Ugh.

Anyway they were all in the living room watching a movie. I think it's called Kicking and Screaming. Not really a movie I'd like. When I walked in, Lexy ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"I missed you,"She said. That walk I went on took a little longer than I thought. No, I'm not tired or anything, but I missed dinner and it is kinda late...

I let my family down again.

"I missed you too," I told her, and picked her up kissing her forehead.

"Where were you, Kye?" Mom asked.

"I walked home."

"From school?" Auntie Angel exclaimed.

"Well, yeah..." Where else would I walk from?

"Oh. Well, there's lots left for you to eat." Mom told me.

"Okay," I mumbled and went into the kitchen to make my plate. Soon I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I already knew who it was.

"Yes, Mickey?" I asked.

"Um, are you okay?" She said in a small voice.

"......Sure......" I felt her walk up and wrap her small around my waist. I turn in her arms to give her a hug. There's been a lot of that going around lately. I hold on to my little sister for who knows how long, but all I know is that it felt great to have someone to hold on to. But eventually I did have to let go so I could eat. I took my plate to my room and ate while I watched some stupid documentary on the Discovery Channel. Then I found myself so tired that all I could do and be good at, would be sleep.


	10. Mr Pissy

**MORE SURPRISES!!!!!!!!! YAY SURPRISES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kye POV**

I wake up when I feel my Mom shaking me. I still feel so horrible from yesterday that I don't even try to respond to her. I feel like crap. And that's an understatement. I had a weird dream about Dad coming back. It got me all excited thinking it was really, only to snap back into my brain, forgotten from my mom shaking me, telling me it's time to get to school.

"I'm not going," I growl as I roll over, away from her arm.

"You have to, come on. Get up."

"No."

"I have to get up, which means you do too."

"No." I hear her sigh heavily then walk away. But I know my mom better than that. She's probably gone to get Mickey and sic her on me. Or she's just trying to scare me. Either way it'd be better if I just got up and got ready. Too bad I don't feel like it.

I relax again and let myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

About thirty minutes later that feel like seconds, my mom is in my room again, asking me what's wrong. I tell her I'm sick. Of course she doesn't believe it and glares at me.

"I don't feel good." I tell her.

"You feel bad enough to miss a whole day of school?"

"Yes."

"Kye."

"What?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't feel good."

She grabs my hand and pulls on my arm, lifting up my sleeve revealing the scars from all the damage I've done to myself.

"I don't qualify this as not feeling good," she says angrily.

"How did you find out?" I ask, even though I knew the answer.

"Your brother. Your _brother_, Kye. I had to find out that you're _killing yourself_ through your _brother_."

"He has a big mouth." I say, taking my arm back. She takes it back, holding it up to my face.

"What are you doing this for?" She asks, I can almost see tears forming in her eyes.

"Because."

"Because is not an answer!" She yells. I stay silent. There's nothing needed to be said. Now the whole family probably knows that I cut myself and are telling everybody in school and they're telling their families...the whole world probably knows about it by now.

"What could possibly be going on in your life that is SO bad, that you need to do this?"

She couldn't say it. She couldn't outright say that I cut myself. It was too painful. I let her and my family down, yet again. Now all I wanna do is die. Die so I can't hurt my family anymore, so they won't have to worry about me. So I won't have to deal with everything going on with Dad....just so I won't feel anything anymore. Letting down your family once is one thing. Letting them down repeatedly is another.

Maybe if I told her what happened with Dad....she'd understand. Know why I'm doing this and HAVE to keep my family together for him. It might have been his Death Wish and I'm failing horribly. I let my Dad down too. I'm sure he'd be even more angry that I cut myself. They all probably hate me and want to shun me. I let them all down. I should have left, not Dad.

"Dammit, answer me, Kye!"

"I have to tell you something..." I say, already getting choked up.

"What is it?"

"It's about Dad...."

She takes a deep breath and looks at me. More like through me.

"What about him, Kye?"

"He—he didn't leave for the reasons you think...."

"How could you know?"

"The night he left....He talked to me by the front door. He told me that he had to go or some people would want to hurt us..." I can't believe I'm breaking a promise to my own father.

"He said he had to leave and no one could follow him. So he told me to pretend to hate him...."

I feel the tears spilling out now. I'm such a freaking cry baby.

"He said if I act hostile towards him that you wouldn't come looking for him. I didn't want him to go, but he kept saying that he had to. He told me to help you and take care of the rest of the family. He said we might never see each other again..."

My mom was crying too. She probably started when I did. Her face looks absolutely broken. Like a light went off inside her.

"What does any of that have to do with you cutting, Kye?"

"Because I let everybody down. All the time. Dad said I was supposed to take of you, but I didn't how to, I was only ten years old! Ten years old and he's putting all that responsibility on me. I couldn't take letting all of you down all the time like that. I was supposed to keep you happy and Blade and the boys happy but I couldn't. I couldn't keep my promise to Dad. I'm breaking it right now, tell you this!"

She immediately wrapped me up into her arms. Then I wanted to kick myself again because I'm staining her shirt. She says it's fine, though. I just melt into my mother, trying to calm myself down. I can't believe I told her. She knows now. Everything.

"Kye you can't make everyone happy, sweetie." She tells after a few minutes. "I lost the love of my life, how do you expect me to happy? What if you lost Trista?"

"How do you even know about her?!"

"I hear you talking about her in your sleep. What you had four kids with her and she sudden;y disappears, saying she'll never come back? Huh?" She grabs my chin and makes me look her right in the eyes.

"I'd be upset." I say.

"Yes, you would be more than upset. You did such a good job growing up, too. You took as good a care of us as a ten year old would. You were so young, you had all that responsibility....I know you want to make your Dad happy but...._you have to be happy first._"

"But--"

"I don't want any buts. I don't even want you to think about trying to be the man of the house until your Dad gets back."

"But what if he's dead already? He said we may never see each other again!"

"He's not dead, sweetie. I know it. I can _feel _it. If he was, you'd know."

"B—okay. How are we gonna bring him back?"

"We can't. All we can do is wait until he escapes. You said he didn't want to be followed right?"

"Yeah, but what if he can't escape?"

"There's always an escape, and there's always a plan. Your Dad knows that. It's obviously too dangerous if he doesn't want to be followed or looked for."

"Can't we go into the future and get him?"

"No! That's a terrible idea! We still have to send the Past Flock back to the, well, past."

"Why? They're fun."

"Because they still have to live this all out."

"Oh. Right." She squeezed me one last time before she let me go.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Kye. That, I can promise you." She said. Then she winked at me and walked out.

Why do things suddenly seem a lot better?

**FUTURE FANG POV!!!!! WOOO!!!!!!!  
**I have been in this isolation tank for quite a while. I guess this is what Max felt like when she was put in one. But I've been in here so long, I can swim around and control my body. I can open my eyes and it won't sting. The only thing that does sting, is all the cuts and bruises from the beatings I get when they take me out of here. I'm with this Mr. Chu guy. Like Max's mom was. He's really pissy, trust me. It's like he's never happy! He's a just a stupid, grumpy, super pissy Asian man with nothing better to do than take an innocent man away from his family and his pregnant wife for YEARS.

I'm sure you're wondering what happened. Well, Mr. Pissy, as I'm going to call him, decided that if he took me, he could get to Max and the kids and the rest of the Flock and use us to lead his army of other super pissy Asian men and control the world.

Crazy, right?

So the bastard shot me one day (in my wing) and told me that the next day, I have to leave my family at 12 o clock midnight and be his hostage. Me being me said, "Why don't you take that plan and shove it up your tight little ass?"

He didn't like that comment too much. So he had some of his evil Asian robots (We all know the Chinese and Japanese have the best technology) **[No offense Asians!!!!!]** beat me up for a good second then said if I don't agree, my family will tracked and killed, and if any of them come after me, they will be tracked and killed. What a nice man, right?

So that's another downer of being in this stupid tank all the damn time. I don't know if Kye actually listened to me and did what I said all those years ago. If he didn't, I'm pretty sure whoever came after me isn't alive, and that eats me up from the inside out. I can't take it if Kye or Blade or Mickey or Max or any of the Flock came after me and died.

Max....damn I miss her so much. Mr. Pissy is a total ass for making me leave her. Especially while she was pregnant with MY baby. I don't know what she looks like, her name, nothing. I'm sure Max hates me though. I mean, the letter and everything was kinda suckish. I could have wrote something better than that. But honestly, when you have a gun to your head and you're trying to write an emotional letter in one minute about how you can't go back to your family....puts a lot of pressure on things.

I did my best. All that I can really hope for is that they're alive. But I can feel it. They all are. If any of them did die, I'd know. Especially my Max.


	11. Change the Future?

**Yay! Now we know what's going on with Fang! **

**Fang: Finally!**

**Me: Yes. Finally. So here's chapter eleven...I think....This is chapter eleven right?**

**Fang: Yeah.**

**Me: Okay! Um, a disclaimer? I think that's good.**

**Fang: Si.**

**Me:**

**JAMES PATTERSON OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. NOT ME, SCHIZOS. **

**I do own Kye, Mickey, Blade, and Alexa! Yay my characters!**

**Alright, now that that's over, enjoy the super short chapter!**

**Future Max POV**

Fang is okay.

At least I hope he is. After Kye told me everything that happened with him, I felt really bad. I mean, my son is cutting himself because of his father! But I had to let Kye know that everything was gonna be fine. I watch him closely now, to make sure he's not slipping in a slice here and there of his skin. I know what it feels like to cut yourself and it's not fun. I don't want him to have to go through that. He's also started wearing short sleeves again. Not long sleeves all the time, to hide his cuts. I made him explain to everyone what was going on and what the scars on his arm were. Mickey almost broke down crying, but he told her it was fine, and he wasn't going to do it anymore.

I'm proud of him.

I'm extremely worried about Fang though. If it was so dangerous that no one could follow him, that means even worse things are being done to him. At first I thought he left because he wanted to move on or couldn't take this kind of life anymore. Now I know why he did, and all I want to do is go after him and tell him I love him. But then I understand why he said those things to Kye and told him to act that way. If he didn't , I would have gone after Fang a long time ago.

But I can't. And that kills me.

I know he's thinking about me. Wishing he was here, with his family. I wonder what they're doing to him. I would take up Kye offer and go into the future to see if we get him back, but that's an awful idea. We still have to send the past Flock back. Speaking of the past Flock....

Max and Fang seem to be getting really really close. Mickey told me she had to stop them from....going to far, before, and who knows what'll happen if no one is there to stop them. The whole future would change, completely......

But is that such a bad idea....?

If they.....do things, and Kye is conceived, the whole future would change because I didn't get pregnant with Kye until I was eighteen. If the whole future changes.....Fang might not leave.....He might be safe with us, as a family. Things would be different, and it would change everyone's futures, like Carmen might not be born—scratch that. Everyone knows Carmen will be born. Iggy is madly in love with Ella. Elan and Deonta might not be here.... No, that's bound to happen too. Nudge met him at the mall, and we all know Nudge is constantly at the mall since she has a car now.

But I'm starting to like this idea. All the bad things that have happened, won't happen. Yeah, we'll all disappear (Me and the kids, Fang too) but that's for the better. We can start over. We'd get a Do-Over. A chance to change things and make them better than they are now. Me and Fang might make better decisions and we could be _happy._

I really like this idea. A lot.

A new start for my family. That's all I've ever been asking for.

**I'll update soon! Promises! **


	12. READ OR DIE jk jk lol

**Yes Yes, I know, the damn bloody Author's Note. They suck. I totally agree with you.**

**But PLEASE still read it. **

**I am stuck between a rock and a hard place. (Ew!)**

**As many of you have mentioned, this story could go two ways.**

**One: The future changes.**

**Two: They keep things the way they are and HOPE that Fang EVENTUALLY escapes.**

**Which is very far fetched might I add.**

**Remember, Mr. Pissy? Yeah. He'll be hard to escape from without any wounds.**

**But I am leaving the decision of how the story should continue, up to you. **

**I already have a poll on my profile (Check it out!) so I can't really put another one on there that you'll notice.**

**Whatever your answer is, just review to this chapter (aka author's note) and let me know.**

**Future changes.**

**Future doesn't.**

**Simple as that. **

**I did this because so many people said they love how I've turned it around blah blah blah**

**and others have said how they really hope Max doesn't go through with this idea. **

**But then again.......**

**Max from the Past has to agree with the idea anyway **

**(since it involves her...and Fang....doing naughty things)**

**which she very well might not.**

**SO! Now that my stupid Author's Note is done and most of you have skimmed to the bottom anyway, press the damn green button and let me know what you think. **

**I'll add the new chapter after, say.....10 reviews? I know it's a lot but hey. I need an answer.**

**And press the green button in 3....2.....1.....**

**GO!**

**Thanks people who did read this!**


	13. We Have an Alternative

**Cha dudes! I'm updating!!!!! YES!!!!!! Yeah, starting high school is pretty rough at first but I'm starting to get used to it which is why I'm updating right now! Yayz!!!! Okay, I'm not telling you what I decided for the future just yet. You'll have to wait and find out! I was very moved by your many reviews and appreciate it!!! Thanks guys! So here's the next chapter and let me know what ya think! Updates might come quicker, I don't really know. Did I mention that I had an asthma attack today? Yeah. I'm sort of on bed rest for the rest of the night so I decided to whip up a new chapter lol enjoy! :)**

**Future Max POV**

A WEEK LATER

My family is slowly starting to come together again. Kye gave Blade a mouth of him after we'd talked that day. It seems that Kye cutting himself was something that Blade wasn't supposed to share with anyone. You can probably understand why. Mickey is growing more worried by the second, but isn't so determined to go out and find her Dad anymore. Kye and I told her, Alexa and Blade the whole story. Of course Alexa was confused as ever, but she's young. I didn't expect her to understand. Mickey on the other hand, understood everything was crying by the time we had finished explaining. I'm sure just the thought that her Dad was out there being tortured by something or someone...she just couldn't take it. I almost couldn't take it. But we're slowly piecing ourselves back together. Being functional again. The Past Flock are extremely confused and not sure of what to do. I told them the best option for them would be to go back to the past, and stay there. Let us deal with situation since we know Fang and they don't. Well, they know Fang too, but only as his past self. He hasn't changed a lot, but enough.

"But we want to help you get him back," Past Me said.

"It's too dangerous to go after him. Even if there are two Flocks. Whoever has him is very powerful and we don't even know who that is."

"Well at least let us stay here with you. In the past we're still camping out. Homeless." Nudge said.

"How became non-homeless is something you'll have to figure out later." I told them. I hated throwing them out like this, but it really was only for their own good.

"How are you going to send us back?" Fang asked.

"Kye is going to. He inherited time travel from you." I told him. He nodded.

"Wait, how are you going to save him?" Max asked again.

"We'll figure that out soon." I told her.

"No, I want to know that he's safe."

"Max, the only way you can ensure that is--"

"I don't care! I just don't want him to be getting hurt..." She said in a quieter tone. Fang took her hand.

"There's one other option to be sure that Fang is safe in the future."

"Which is...?"

"Changing it. Starting over."

"And how do we do that?" Iggy asked.

"Well to do that...Kye would have to be conceived."

An unsettling silence moved across the room. I looked at everyone, and they slowly processed what I meant.

"But—Mom, that would mean—we—Me, Blade, Kye, Alexa....we disappear." Mickey said.

"And so do I. Max and Fang from the past will live out the rest of what is supposed to happen. Your dad would be safe again, and we'd all be in a different future then where we are now. We'd be happy."

"But I like where we are." Blade stated. "The only missing piece is Dad."

"And do you have a plan on getting him back?" I snapped at him, immediately regretting it.

"Well, no, but....there's gotta be something else--"

"Max, there's gotta be another way. Max and Fang are only fourteen right now, where are they gonna go with a baby on the run?" Iggy said.

"They could go to Mom." I answered.

"What about all the people chasing us right now? Flyboys, M-Geeks, the School...."

"I'm not making this choice for you, Max." I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"This is all you and Fang. If you wanna go for it, go for it, if you don't....don't. We'll manage until something different comes up."

"But I don't want Fang to be getting hurt."

"Then do what you think is right." I told her.

"But—but--I'm only fourteen! How can put such a huge thing like this on me! I don't want Fang to get hurt but what the hell am I gonna do with a baby right now?! I can hardly take care of the Flock and now you're just throwing all of this on me--" My past self grabbed the sides of her head, trying to catch her breath. Then she said something that threw us all off.

"I wish you'd come back in time, Mickey!" Then she ran out the door, storming out to God knows where.

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Mickey stared at me with wide eyes, tears forming. I opened my arms and she flew right into them, sobbing heavily. I looked at the others. Fang was staring out the door where she'd left. Soon, he'd be gone to go look for her, I know it. Both Iggy's were looking down, seeing nothing. The Nudge's were silent for once. Both Gazzy's and Angel's were looking at each other. Blade, and Kye were looking at me, Alexa in Kye's arms, sucking her thumb. I stared back at them, waiting to see if they'd say anything. They didn't. I heard a door click and Fang was gone. Blade opened his mouth, then closed it again. He opened it again, but spoke this time.

"Mom....what--"

"Come on." I said, and picked up Mickey (she wasn't that heavy) and we all walked upstairs to my room. I sat down on the bed and all my kids curled up next to me. Even Kye. Blade was leaning on my outstretched legs and Alexa was half on my lap and Kye's. I wrapped my arms around him and Mickey.

"Mom, what's gonna happen to us?" Blade asked.

"I don't know, Blade."

"I don't wanna die. I'm scared. I'm too young--"

"No, you're not gonna die, baby. You'll only be born again, in the past. You'll be starting your life over."

"But what about our friends? I LIKE how my life is! I don't want to start over!"

"Shh...."

"No! We can't do this there has got to be another way to help Dad besides starting our lives over entirely! Every memory we have, everything will be gone! It'll be just like we died! Mom, everything you and Dad ever had would go away and you would go back to being fourteen! Do you really want that?!" Blade rambled, his voice shaking. I had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"No, I don't want that." I couldn't imagine losing everything me and Fang ever had.

"Then tell em there's another way! What if you decide not to have four kids if we start over? Alexa and Mickey might not even exist! _I might not exist!!!"_

He was bawling. The thought of him not existing tore him apart from the inside out. I couldn't do this to him, not anymore. They've been through enough. But I don't any way to save Fang. We can't go after him, obviously. The only way would be the past! And God knows how dangerous the past is....

But that might be our only option. To go in the past, and stop Fang from ever leaving. But....Mr. Chu threatened him. So we'd have to figure out how he got in contact with Chu in the first place. And we need Fang for that. We could send him a little back in time and find out how he met up with him. Then we'll bring him back, he'll tell us, we prevent that from happening, and all is safe and sound. We can still be together without changing ourselves, or getting rid of anybody. For some reason, this plan made me feel a whole lot better. I brought my kids in closer to me and kissed each of their foreheads.

"It's gonna be okay. Mom thought of another plan."

When I got back downstairs, a huge smile on my face, everyone lit up. They know I have an idea.

"We have an alternative." I announced.


	14. Memories and Need

**Future Fang POV**

They let me out. No, not out of their building or whatever I'm in, but out of the isolation tank. At first it was like I was being set on fire, then it felt like I was being poked with a thousand needles, then it felt like I was being slapped a thousand times all over my body. My eyes were burning, even though they were closed. It was ten times worse than anything I could think of.

Except being taken away from my family.

But you know that already.

Anyway, I'm just sitting here in a dark, demented room with one window writhing in pain and trying not to scream. You know. The usual. But Since it's pitch black in here, I can kind of open my eyes. But even then, it looks like I'm seeing through toilet paper. Everything is pretty much white. Almost like being snow blind. Closing my eyes was definitely a better option.

Did I mention that it's cold? Yeah. It's really cold. And I think I'm starting to lose my mind. Just a little. I mean, I talk to myself constantly. Is that weird? Yeah, it's totally weird. I know. God, I'm such a freak. Wait, no I'm not. This isn't my fault. Or is it? I don't know. Okay, I'll stop ranting. I'm probably scaring you.

Back to being cold. I think I'm like, shivering. Hard. I can't feel half the parts of my body. Can you die from hypothermia? I'm pretty sure you can. Pretty sure. Hey, remember what happened a long long time ago, when Angel tried to snatch up a penguin and got lost and we had to find her and her, me, Max, and Total and Akila almost died from hypothermia because we were in like, a snow and ice built trench in the ground? Yeah. That was better than this. Way better. I'd so rather be freezing in Antarctica right now than freezing on this floor. You know what? I'd rather be anywhere than here right now.

No, I can't say that. I'd rather be with Max. And my kids. And the Flock. And Max. Did I say her already? I think I did.

I hear this noise, that's like, a person, coughing or something. Is someone else in here?

"H-Hello?" I rasp out. It kind of sounds like a cat choking on an apple, but it's the best I can do.

'Huh?" I hear. The voice sounds…..dead. Like they'd rather be dead. I don't like this very much. I don't think my sanity does either.

"U-Um….who are you?" I say. My mouth starts to get dry and chapped. My throat hurts.

"My name's….my name's Mark."

"Um….how long have you been here, Mark?"

"Since I was born."

Damn! I feel sorry for this guy.

"How old are you?"

"Why do you care? No one cares, obviously. Not even my fucking mother, or sister, or any-Goddamned-body. So why do you care?"

"I don't know."

"Then shut up."

"How old are you?"

He sighs, like it kills him for me to be asking him.

"I don't know, I'm like, 24, 25, something like that."

"Cool. I'm 24."

Silence….

"Uh, my name is Fang."

Silence…..

"You're name is what?"

"Fang."

"You're kidding."

"What?"

"You're kidding me."

"What?"

"You're Fang Ride?"

"……Uh, sure, let's go with that."

"You know my sister."

"Who's you're sister?"

"You live with my sister."

"Actually, the proper term is 'Lived' considering I've been here for a while--"

"Max."

"What about her?"

"That's my sister."

WHOA.

"What?"

"Maximum Ride, is my sister. Twin sister."

_Twin?????_ Whoa, maybe this is a mirage. Or a hallucination. My mind has finally dired up and shriveled and all of my brain cells have finally decided to shoot out of my ears and run away and abandon me. I am completely insane now. But let's play along because this is Max related and obviously I miss her.

"You are her brother?"

"Yeah. She never knew about me though. Jeb wanted me to be a super secret. The Minimum instead of Maximum. She was always perfect. Always. I was just on the back burner along with Ari, my best freaking friend ever, and he's dead. Because of Jeb. I swear I'll--never mind. Doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing matters anymore. That's the key to survival here. Don't care about anything or anyone, and you're mind won't attack itself from longing and missing them. You have to be rock. An emotionless, careless, nothing-matters-in-the-world _rock._ It's how I've been for years."

How can he say that? Why is my hallucination so….thorough? I mean, he's all emo/ poetic with it. How can you not care about anything? Max is _everything._ The kids are my life, the Flock is my family….How can you just care about nothing like that? And how did he get here if he was with Jeb? Did the School trade him or something? He's a total whack job. And I thought I lost my mind…..

"You love her." He whispered.

"Yeah…." I whispered back.

"Good. She doing okay?"

"Well, it's been eight years--'

"Yeah, well for me it's been twenty four. Was she okay when you left?"

"Yeah, yeah, we were….yeah, we were fine. She was eight months pregnant…"

"Damn. How many?"

"What?"

"Kids. How many kids."

"Uh--four."

I hear him snort, then there's like this ruffling and I hear something like footsteps and next thing I know, here's this huge, cocky, oh-my-God muscular guy (No homo.) Standing in front of the window so I can see him front the night light. Dirty blonde hair (no sun streaks because I'm guessing he doesn't get out a lot) and those milk chocolate eyes. He looks just like her.

"Hmph. You look exactly the same."

"You remember my face from that long ago?"

"I remember all your faces."

I shift a little sand try to move, get myself back together. I take a good, good look at the guy, but he doesn't seem familiar in any way other than the fact that he looks like Max. I try to force a grin for him, but he just stares at me.

"Tell me about her." He says, suddenly. Sitting down next to me. The sun is starting to come up, thought it's still pretty dark.

"Well….she's extremely head strong." he laughed at this. "And beautiful. Looks just like you. Um, she's caring, and…..definitely has a temper. But not worse than mine."

This made me remember a time me and Max were "Arguing" about her and her habit of folding my underwear. Probably one of the stupidest things we've ever fought about.

'_Max, why do you fold my boxers?"_

"_I don't know. Habit, maybe."_

"_Well stop. It's irritating to unfold them whenever I get put them on."_

"_Well why don't you fold clothes then, and you can do whatever you want with your boxers."_

"_I hate folding clothes, you know that."_

"_Okay, then don't critique what I do to your underwear."_

"_But they're mine!"_

"_So fold them yourself then! If you don't like how I fold clothes, fold them yourself!"_

"_No! Just stop folding them and I will be happy!"_

"_I don't care about your happiness when I'm trying to fold clothes and actually do things around the house unlike you!"_

"_Oh really? Who wiped off the TV last night when it was dirty?!"_

"_You only did that because Kye threw applesauce at it and you couldn't see!"_

"_Yeah, but the point is, I did it. That's what counts."_

"_Yeah, you wiped off the TV, and I wash clothes, fold them, put Kye to bed, feed Kye, dress Kye, clean our bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom--"_

"_You know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Go clean something, I'm sick of arguing with you." Then she slapped me._

I continued telling Max's brother about how amazing she is. Like with the kids, and how she still looks at the rest of the Flock as her kids.

"She's an amazing Mom. I don't know how she does it. She just loves them to death. I mean so do I, but she's like….perfect."

I drifted back into a memory of me and Max when it was just Kye and Blade. Kye was about three and Blade was one.

"_Mommy! Kye say there monster under my bed!" Blade yelled crying as he ran in our room. Hey, they were smart kids. (We were in the middle of a make out session, just to let you know.)_

"_What, baby?"_

"_Kye say there monster under my bed!"_

"_No I not! I no say that!" Kye said running in._

"_Yesh you did!" Blade yelled. Max got up and picked him up and held him to her chest._

"_He said there was a monster under your bed?" She asked. He nodded and squeezed closer to her._

"_I scared." he whispered._

"_Oh, don't be scared, sweetie. We'll go see if there's monsters under there."_

"_Otay."_

"_Daddy, are you gonna come get rid of the monsters, too?"_

"_Yeah." I said, jumping up and grabbing Kye's hand who was also crying, saying he didn't tell Blade that there was a monster under the bed._

"_I really didn't!" he told me. I nodded and ruffled his hair and said, "okay. I believe you."_

_We walked down the hallway into their room and Max suddenly stopped, spreading her arms wide, saying wait. Kye and Blade had wide eyes._

"_I think I hear something." she whispered. She winked at me telling me to play along. _

"_Me too," I said._

"_Let's go check it out." she said and grabbed my arm. I put Kye down and we tip toed over to the boys' beds and slowly bent down. We looked under, already knowing nothing was under there._

"_You guys wanna come check it out?" She asked. They shook they're heads no._

"_Oh come on, just come and make sure." I told them._

_They walked slowly over toward us crouched in front of their beds. We moved behind them so they could see better._

"_You see anything?" Max asked._

"_No." They both said._

"_Well I do! It's the tickle monster!" And she bent down then started tickling them and I joined in and they both were laughing uncontrollably, tears in their eyes, begging us to stop. Max didn't even care that it was past their bed time._

"_See? There's nothing under there." She told them when we were done._

"_Okay." Blade smiled and hugged her and she kissed his forehead. _

"_Love you." She said._

"_Love you too, Mommy!"_

_And she kissed Kye goodnight and told him that she loved him and I did the same to both boys and we walked out, silently laughing. _

I think I got a tear in my eye remembering that one. I miss them all so much. I want to see how Kye and Blade and Mickey all look now. My baby Mickey was so young when I had to leave….And the baby I left behind. I want to meet her. I want to love her like I love the others. I want to get out here. Need to get out of here. I CANNOT let myself sink low enough to be like Mark. He's hit rock bottom. Even if he did get out of here he might kill himself as soon as he sees fresh air. Fresh air…to spread my wings again and just be free….with Max. To be alone with Max. To be with her and the whole family, whatever. I need her. I need them. I need to get out of here. Pronto. I don't think I can take another minute. But something in my gut tells me I won't have to wait long. I'm hoping so….

**Alright, so popping Mark in was a little random, but hey. Look at my username! It's Mz. Random Awesomeness. What would you expect? This was a filler/actual chapter. I just wanted some more Future Fang in there. Tell me if you like!**


	15. Dear Max,

**Future Max POV  
**Max and Fang weren't far, only a few yards away in the forest. He was comforting her, as he should be. But I brought them back, letting them know all at once that I have come up with an alternative. A much much better plan, for everyone.

"Not as much pressure would be put on you, Max. And the kids wouldn't disappear. We'd all be fine. We just need Fang to go back in time and see how he got in contact with Mr. Chu in the first place."

"Wait, so I actually have to come in contact with this guy?" Fang asked.

"No. You'll act as a....spy, of sorts. Follow Fang around but don't let yourself be seen. If you see any signs of Mr. Chu, pop up and pull Fang aside or something so he doesn't talk to him or anything. It might be a little tricky, but it' s practically like saving your own life." I told him.

"Um, okay....."

"Alright. Kye," I called. Kye walked up next to me and nodded his head, ready to send Little Fang back into the past.

"Ready, Dad?" He said. Fang nodded and kissed Max's hand before taking a deep breath. Kye did something funny with his fingers and a big, dark, wooden door popped up. Something I've become used to.

"I've come to grow wary of those doors," Past Iggy commented. Nudge chuckled.

"Yeah, it does kinda seem like bad stuff happens with these."

"Don't die!" Max yelled at Fang as he stepped through the door and disappeared.

A few moments of silence followed.

"Now what?" Mickey asked, taking my hand.

"Now.....we wait for another wooden to pop up and for the Fangs to jump out."

"Oh.....................................Cool." Gazzy said.

(สาย ดี เลิศ มอง ไม่ เห็น!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**PAST FANG POV**

Weird. That's the only way to explain this situation.

**FUTURE FANG POV**

Ah, the isolation tank. My best friend. They angels that are the whitecoats have decided that I deserve the tank again, and may live out some of my time in there. Inside, it feels just as amazing as it was before. I feel kind of home in here for some reason. Whatever. It's a change of atmosphere. The days seem to be getting longer and longer, dragging on and on and on and on and on and on and on.......

Max's brother is weird. Possibly because he's been here for the most of his life but also I think he's a little twisted in the head other than that. Sometimes I caught him whispering to himself about what he's going to do when he gets a plunger......It's amazing what violent things you can do with something that unclogs a toilet. But that's not important. Well, none of this is, really. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm sure I'm going to die soon, which really sucks. The most I've had to eat in here is a bread stick and pickle. A very sweet pickle. One that I wish to enjoy once more before I die. Since I'm on the topic of dying, should I like, make up a will in my head? I think I will to pass time.

Okay.

CDs, DVDs, Stereo, Big Screen.......I leave that to Iggy and Gazzy.

My clothes of course go to Kye and Blade, even though Blade dresses kind of preppy, (well he did when I saw him) and he might not even wear them.

The Laptop can go to Nudge, she can play around and feel stuff that I've looked at on there if she gets bored........

You know what? Scratch that last one. I don't want her feeling around my computer, even if I am dead.

And my heart......Max. I hope the scientists cut it out and send it to her in the mail with a letter that says,

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**Here is your husbands heart!**_

_**Hot and fresh out of his body. **_

_**He wanted you to have it (even though you already figuratively had it....) **_

_**because he loves you that much. He didn't even want his heart **_

_**in the after life if there is one.**_

_**So take care of it and always remember him not for how he left you and the world,**_

_**but for how he lived with you. **_

_**Warm Hugs and Fuzziness and Love,**_

_**The Guys Who Killed The Love Of Your Life.**_

_**:D 3**_

_**P.S. Have a great holiday!**_

Yeah. I'm sure she'll feel great after reading that. But while I'm here I might as well think about my goodbye letter to Max once I've died. Even though she won't get it, at least I'll have thought about it and it will be in my heart, if she does so happen to receive it in the mail.

_**Dear Max,**_

_**You're everything I've ever wanted. Ever dreamed about. Ever known.**_

_**Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be wherever you were, because I knew it was right. As long as I was with you, everything was right.**_

_**Growing up, life was hell. Suicide was contemplated many times in my head. But then I'd see you and all those thoughts would drift away because I knew I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could. I HAD to be where you were, and if I wasn't I wasn't whole. Wasn't Happy. **_

_**Take that time I left the flock for example. I hated every second of it. It wasn't supposed to happen. You wouldn't have been hurt by Omega so bad if I hadn't left because I would have been there to help, or offer to take your place. Anything so you would be okay. **_

_**When our kids came I was ecstatic (yeah, I know, that's a big word for me!) but I can't tell you how I happy I was to know that we were tied to each other in every way possible. Marriage, now kids! And four! When we were 14, 15 years old did you ever think we'd end up having four kids? Especially after how hard I had to convince you that we belonged together and it killed me when you ran away after I kissed you. But that's in the past. The far away past. **_

_**I'm sure you feel like I've left you forever to deal our family and live without me or that I was cheating or something, or had an alternate life. But no. I didn't. I was forced to leave you forever and if I had the strength to kill the people who did this to me and you, I would. But I don't. You don't know what I went through. I thought about you everyday, and the kids, and the flock. You all run through my mind constantly. But of course you run through it a bit more than the others. **_

_**I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry I had to die this way, away from you and with no funeral, but this is our lives remember? Nothing can be easy. Or the way we want it. So I'm sorry, 100% that we had to go everything we went through and that I don't even deserve to see you before I drift away into oblivion.**_

_**I love you more than words can imagine, Maximum Ride, and always will. No matter where I am. Remember that. Tell the kids and the Flock that I love them too, forever. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Fang.**_

_**P.S. If you get a real life heart in the mail, don't worry. It's mine.**_

That's the last thing I thought before a huge, dark, door appeared out of no where.


	16. Soft

**FUTURE FANG POV**

Out of the door stepped a kid, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, who looked _just like me._

"Kye what the fuck are you doing here?!" I yelled through the thick glass of the isolation tank. Of course he couldn't hear me, but he could at least see my face.

Anger. That is all I feel right now.

Did I not tell him that he was supposed to stay home and take care of his family? To just forget about me and get over it? I risked everything for him—them, and here he goes wasting it! What the hell?

But then I also feel overwhelmed with intense joy. This is my SON! My son who I haven't seen since he was a little kid, crying, with his face twisted and begging for me to stay when I knew I couldn't. He looks so much older and mature and......Wait. Kye doesn't have completely black eyes, they're like, tinted with gold around the edges.

Ah, shit.

"Who the hell are you?" I shout again.

'The Guy' walks over to me and stares at me for a second looking really disturbed. Like what he's seeing just makes him deathly sick.

_Well I'm sorry sir, but if you spent weeks beyond months naked in an isolation tank too, you wouldn't look so hot either. _

The guy starts mouthing something, I don't even know what. I just stare him blankly. When he finally figures out that I can't understand him, he gets the clipboard hanging about two feet away from me on the wall six inches to the left (told you I had a lot of free time) and starts writing on the back of it. When he's done, he turns it towards me. He has chicken scratch hand writing, but what can I say. So do I. The paper says to my utter astonishment:

_How do I get you outta there?_

Great job kid. Like I can answer. Although I do appreciate that you're trying to help me. Well, there's like, a key thingy on the other side of me. If I can gather enough energy in my arm to point there, he'll see it. Hopefully.

Eventually, he did. Great. He's gonna get me out of here. But he needs to drain the water in here first...Or not. Whatever he wants to do. I don't mind water getting on the floor but the whitecoats might. Oh well. I just wonder how we're getting out of here and how I'm going to do this non-naked. That might be a problem.

The guy turns the key in the locks and bada bing! I'm free! Well, kinda... He dodges away from the flowing water that's spilling out and offers a hand to help since I'm falling all over the place. I haven't quite gotten my sea legs yet. I'm coughing and spitting and heaving but all in all, I'm okay. I think.

"Whoa, dude, you're a mess." The guys says.

"Who the hell are you? You're not Kye, so don't give me that crap." I manage to rasp out.

"Well, I'm kind of _you_....from the past. I'm saving your life."

Okay.

Now I know I'm ridiculously crazy. That's what confinement does to your head. But am I really crazy enough to believe that me from the past is here to save my life?

Uh, fuck no.

"Like I believe that." I tell him.

"I'm here to bring you back to Max."

Do I believe now?

Fuck yes.

"Cool. Let's go." I grab his arm and drag him towards the big metal door, already trying to come up with a plan in my head. It doesn't look so bright from this end, but we'll see.

"Look, we've gotta find you some clothes. And we're going that way, we're taking the time machine portal thingy." Me From the Past says.

"Why would we do that?"

"Quicker. And less painful."

"Ah."

"Do you know where you're clothes are?"

"They took em a long long time ago, my friend."

"Shit. Okay, um.....You can take my pants, I guess....." He had his face all fixed like he really didn't want to go parading around in his boxers, but hey. He decided to come on this rescue trip, he has to pay the consequences.

Surprisingly, his pants fit me. Maybe because I'm all skin and bones. I haven't had the best feeding these past few years...

Mini Me, as I'm going to call him, looks at me with this 'Okay, now what?' look. I shrug. How am I supposed to know? He's supposed to be the hero.

"I gonna need you to make a portal back."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"It's one of your powers, dude."

"Oh. Well—uh, I'm pretty rusty, I haven't used it in a while. We might end up in our supposed mother's womb."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence, and Mini Me looked at me like I was crazy. Which I am. I'm not gonna deny it.

"I'll see if I can take us back, then."

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to remember something I'm guessing. Then he takes a deep breath and does some fancy thing with his fingers, mumbling something and a huge black door appears again.

I'm coming to like these doors.

"You ready to get back to Max and the kids?" Mini Me says. I just nod, hoping that this kid isn't a dream. If he is, I'll never recover from this.

I open the door and step through. I feel Mini Me slip in behind me and we jet through the perils of time.

(AWESOME INVISIBLE LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

We suddenly stop, and the door creaks open slightly. I'm way scared. My family is on the other side of this door. I feel a push behind me. He wants me to go. I can't. What about how I look? They'll probably be scared of me!

"Just go, dude!" Mini Me whispers. I gulp and take a huge breath. I move my foot to go through the door then I'm struck with a thought.

What if she moved on? What if she found someone else?

"I can't do it." I say turning around to go back through the portal to the isolation tank where everything wasn't so unknown and confusing.

"No, She's been waiting for you man. You have to go."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No. No no no no no--" He gives me a rough push through the door and next thing I know, I standing on the same marble tiles that I've been robbed of for so long. I don't have to the gut to look up yet. My breathing is hard and labored.

"Fang," I hear someone say. It's Max. And it sounds like she's crying. I want to stop her crying.

I feel arms wrap around me and gasp in pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I look up at her, and fill my entire heart swell up. Before, it felt like my heart was squeezed into a thin line, like when you squeeze a juice pouch. But now....it's just.....full. It's there. It's beating, and it belongs to this beautiful woman standing in front of me with tears running down her cheeks smiling, afraid to touch me.

I grab her and pull to me as tight as I can hold anything with my strength. My body starts shaking and my head is swirling, and I'm in serious pain, but I'd through it all ten times over for Max. She's saying something but I have no clue what. My own sobs are too loud. Wow, crying. Never thought I'd do that. That's what love does to you.

After holding her for so long, I start to get a headache and get dizzy. She must notice that I'm about to tip over. And I'm hungry.

"Come on, come rest." She leads me over to the living room couch, the beloved living room couch. So soft....I haven't felt anything soft in a while. So....soft.....

"Fang, are you okay?" She asks me, kneeling from the side of the sofa.

"So....soft....." I say, letting my hands run over the fluffy fabric.

"I know, Fang. Do you want something?"

"The kids...."

"They're sleeping right now. It's nighttime."

"Night? What day is it?"

"It's 10:35 on Saturday, April 16, 2010."

"Whoa....."

"Do you need anything?"

"Food......"

"Okay. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Everywhere."

"Can you tell me your injuries?"

"Uh--, I think they broke maybe, three ribs. Other than that, it's just bruises."

"Okay. I'll go tell Iggy to get you some food ready." She ran her fingers through my hair....Very soft fingers.....I put my hand over hers.

"Soft...." She chuckled and held my hand.

"Always." Then she kissed my forehead with her very soft lips.

"Iggy's here?"

"The whole flock is."

"I want to see them."

"You need rest."

"Please?" She sighed and nodded. She started to get up but I gripped her hand tighter. When I did this, she looked at my hand, confused. Must be because I'm so weak.

"I want to see them, but I don't you to go away."

"Well I've got to go away to get them. I'll be right back."

"No." I said firmly. She sighed again and nodded.

"Guys!" She yelled. I missed her yelling. The sound of it made me smile.

"What?" Gazzy called.

"Get down here!"

Pretty soon I heard tons of feet speeding down the stairs. Then the whole flock was in front of me, smiling. The girls were crying and the guys were trying not to.

"Fang." Iggy said.

"Hey man."

"Oh my God, Fang I can't believe you're okay! Max's plan actually worked! We missed you so much I can't even tell you how bad Max was when you were gone! She was horrible! And so were the kids! OMG it's so good to have you back! Oh, I love you so much Fang! You have no idea!" Nudge.

"It's so good to have you back, Fang! I missed you so much!" Angel.

"Missed you a lot, Fang. Although you look kinda fucked up." Gazzy.

"Language, Gazzy." Max.

"Right."

"Uh.....food?" I said in a weak voice.

"Right! Of course! It won't take long, Fang, I promise." Then Iggy ran off.

"It would go quicker if Kye and Past Iggy were helping him...." Nudge suggested.

"Yeah, that's true...Angel go get Kye and Past Iggy. I know Kye's not asleep yet." Max said.

"Got it!"

I tried to gather my thoughts while food was being prepared. I am home. I am safe. I am loved. I've never been so happy and relieved. I can't wait to see Mickey and Kye and Blade. And my new kid, that's like, what, twenty seven now?

"Max,"

"Hm?"

"What did you name the baby?"

"What baby?"

"The baby you were pregnant with before I had to leave."

"Oh! Alexa. You like it?"

"Yeah. Pretty."

"She looks just like you. I show her pictures everyday of you, and tell her who you are. She misses you just as much as the others."

I nodded. Then I figured I'd better tell her about her brother, Mark. But then I shouldn't. She'll want to go on a rescue mission to get him, then we'll have another addition to our family to worry about and it'll be chaos. I don't think Max has the mental and emotional capacity to have another family member right now. I'll just keep it to myself. Hopefully she doesn't find out and hate me for not telling her.

"DAD!" I hear someone whisper-yell. Kye.

I try to sit up to see him more clearly. He runs over to me and grasps me in a vice tight hug, hurting my ribs but I don't care, again. This is my kid. He can hurt me all he wants. I hear him crying, and I immediately realize that we need to have a talk, alone about what happened all those years ago. I put way too much pressure on him, being only ten years old (I've realized this in my tons of spare time). But I don't want Max to go away....

Ugh. I have to let her go. Responsibilities first.

"Uh, Max? Can you give us a second?"

"Oh, sure. Take your time. I'll help Iggy--"

"NO Mom. No. Just say no." Kye said in a deathly firm tone. She lifted her hands up in surrender and walked out.

I looked back at my son, and prepared myself to bring up (hopefully for the last time) the dark, horrible event that happened years ago, changing our whole lives.


End file.
